A NotSoNormal Christmas
by Bluesaber3
Summary: Did you love a Not-So-Normal Week? Are you disappointed you have to wait until January for the next chapter in the second one? Well, be sad no more, for in this story you can join our crazy characters as they prepare for Christmas and enjoy the season. :D
1. Well, it's Winter!

**It's here, are you ready? It's a Not-So-Normal Christmas, and it's crazier than ever. Join Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Yoda, Barriss, Padme and everyone else as they get ready and go insane with everything Christmas-y.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or Santa, or gingerbread coated corndogs ;)**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Christmas: Too many candy canes and a strange fear...**

**A Not-So-Normal Christmas**

**Chapter 1: Well, it's Winter!**

"IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS!" Can you guess who screamed that? It was Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he was over at Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano's shared quarters.

Ahsoka giggled. "YAY!" She squealed. She was positively _elated _that it was almost Christmas. So excited, in fact, it was making her crazy.

Anakin was also excited (even though he couldn't come close to Ahsoka's level,) and he was writing a Christmas newsletter.

"Ahsoka, let's go eat some candy canes!" Obi-Wan suggested, a large grin pasted across his face.

Ahsoka nodded rapidly, smiling in anticipation. "Yes!"

So the two ran off to get some candy canes.

"Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, don't eat the candy canes off the tree!" Anakin called.

Obi-Wan came back in licking his fingers. He burped loudly. "Excuse me!" He said. "And Anakin, too late."

Anakin ran into the living room where the tree was and found candy cane wrappers all over the ground.

"Those are some good candy canes, Skyguy! Where'd you get them?" Ahsoka asked.

"You two ate _all _the candy canes off the tree?" Anakin cried.

"Yeaaaaah," Ahsoka replied, making it sound obvious.

"They were really good too!" Obi-Wan said.

"Where did you get them?" Ahsoka asked again, grabbing Anakin's shirt and shaking him back and forth. "WE NEED TO KNOW!"

Anakin gently pushed her away. "Ok, first of all, Snips, CALM DOWN! And second, I got them at the department store in the Christmas isle."

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan exchanged glances. "To the department store!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"ONWARD!" Ahsoka cried, and the two ran off.

Anakin face palmed. _At least I got rid of them,_ he thought.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka hopped into a speeder and whizzed away to the department store.

"Where is the Christmas isle?" Ahsoka demanded, marching up to a store worker.

The worker cowered back against the wall. "T-That way!" He replied, pointing to an isle with a humongous banner labeled, "CHRISTMAS ISLE."

Ahsoka didn't say anything else and began to march toward the isle.

Obi-Wan stared at the worker. "I'm keeping my eye on you," He said creepily.

The worker gulped and nodded shakily.

Obi-Wan then caught up with Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was staring wide-eyed at a giant display filled with bags and bags of candy canes. "Grab as many as you can hold!" She cried. But then she saw another one of the displays and gasped horrifically.

"What is it, Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ahsoka turned her attention back to the candy canes. "Nothing! Just grab!" And she started getting the bags of candy canes.

Obi-Wan nodded and grabbed a cart for each of them. They filled both carts with as many bags as they could and went to the check out.

The person at the check out gawked at them.

"How much will it be?" Obi-Wan repeated for the seventh time.

The person just fainted.

Ahsoka groaned. "Come on we need our candy canes!"

Another person came and dragged the other guy away. "That will be a two hundred credits."

Obi-Wan handed over the credits and he and Ahsoka wheeled the large carts full of candy canes out to the speeder. They stuffed them all in the trunk and back seat.

Then they drove back and went to Obi-Wan's quarters.

Ahsoka grabbed a bag of candy canes. "This should last us for a while." She said.

Obi-Wan nodded, grabbing his own bag.

They each ate several bags.

"Hyper!" Ahsoka shouted. "Too- much- sugarrrrrr,"

Obi-Wan was jumping on his indoor trampoline. "Join me, Ahsoka!" He cried.

"Ok!" Ahsoka replied, and they jumped on the trampoline.

"Woo hoo! Sugar rush!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Two hours later:

Anakin had just finished writing his newsletter when the door opened and Ahsoka came in, clutching her stomach.

"Hiya, Snips! Where have you been?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka completely ignored him and collapsed on the chair across from him at the table.

"Are you feeling all right?" Anakin asked her.

"Too… much… candy canes…" She moaned.

Anakin face palmed. "How many times have I told you not to each so much candy at one time?"

Ahsoka grimaced, still feeling sick. "It was Obi-Wan's idea." She gulped uneasily as her stomachache worsened.

Anakin groaned. "When I get my hands on that stupid, dorky freak," He muttered.

"I think I'm going to go lie down now," Ahsoka said, and she went into her room.

Anakin sighed. He decided to go see what in the _galaxy _Obi-Wan could be doing right now.

So Anakin went to Obi-Wan's quarters and stared in shock. Obi-Wan had consumed probably somewhere close to fifty bags of candy canes, and was still eating more. But what shocked Anakin the most was that Obi-Wan appeared to have gained somewhere close to sixty pounds.

"Obi-Wan? What happened to you?" Anakin exclaimed, shocked beyond words.

"Oh, hi Anakin!" Obi-Wan said, popping another candy cane in his mouth. "Boy, I've gotta change into something less tight." He went into the other room and came out in a fluffy red coat. "Ho, ho, ho!"

Anakin face palmed. "Don't tell me. You've decided to gain a bunch of weight and go around passing out presents to the younglings and make them think you're Santa."

Obi-Wan thought for a minute. "Actually, that wasn't my idea. But it's a great idea! Thanks for telling me about it, I'm definitely gonna do that!"

Anakin face palmed again. "You know what, I'm leaving."

So he went back to his quarters. Ahsoka was asleep, so Anakin decided to write out his newsletter envelopes and send them.

Meanwhile… about a half hour later…

Yoda happily opened his door. It was winter, and as he had promised everyone the month before, he would be back in winter. So he marched proudly down the halls, warmly greeting everyone he saw.

Suddenly he saw Mace Windu. "Master Window! Came back in winter, I did!"

Mace growled at the sound of "window" and completely ignored Yoda.

"Master Window, answer me why do you not? Christmas cheer you need." Yoda said with a huff. "Going to see Skywalker I am."

"Why do you call Skywalker his right name? Call ME my right name!" Windu shouted.

Yoda ignored him.

"Ah, I see how it is! You think Skywalker is more special than me! I get it!" Mace started to cry and ran away.

Yoda sighed and walked to Anakin and Ahsoka's shared quarters. He knocked and let himself in.

"Hi Skywalker!" Yoda said.

"Yoda! Hi! I guess it's winter now, huh?" Anakin commented.

"Yep! And made corndogs dipped in gingerbread I did!" Yoda held up a corndog, but instead of cornmeal dough he had dipped it in gingerbread dough.

"Yuck," Anakin muttered.

"Your Padawan, where is?" Yoda asked.

"She's sleeping." Anakin replied.

"Sleeping? Now? Get her up we must!" Yoda cried.

"No- wait- Yoda!" Anakin shouted.

But Yoda ignored him and went into Ahsoka's room. "PADAWAN!" He shrieked. "WAKE UP!"

Ahsoka screamed and jumped, making her blankets fall on top of her head. She shook them off, her heart beating madly. "Yoda?" She cried in disbelief, letting out a heaving sigh of relief. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed.

"Sleeping why were you?" Yoda asked.

"'Cause I was tired," Ahsoka replied. She went out of her room.

"Sorry about that, Snips, I couldn't stop him." Anakin apologized.

"It's alright." Ahsoka replied, yawning.

"How's your stomach?" Anakin asked.

"Much better." Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Good." Anakin said. "At least you didn't end up like Obi-Wan…"

"Oh no!" Ahsoka cried. "What happened to Obi-Wan?"

"He ate so many candy canes he gained, like, sixty pounds and now he's pretending to be Santa." Anakin said.

Ahsoka gasped slightly, and on her face was an unreadable expression even Anakin couldn't understand. She gulped.

"What's wrong, Ahsoka? You look weird," Anakin said.

Ahsoka snapped out of her dazed state immediately. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong, Master!"

"Are you sure?" Anakin said worriedly.

Ahsoka laughed nervously. "Of course I'm sure… why wouldn't I be…" She trailed off.

Anakin wasn't sure if he should believe her, and he looked at her with stern eyes.

Ahsoka bit her lip. "Errr, it's my stomach!" She said. She laughed. "Yes, it's just my stomach, I must not be completely… better?"

Anakin nodded in understanding. "Ahh, ok. Maybe you should go and rest again, I'll make sure Yoda gets out 'a here." Anakin said.

Ahsoka thanked him and ran into her room.

Anakin sighed. _that was strange…_

As soon as Ahsoka was in her room, she collapsed by the door, sitting on the ground and panting heavily. That had been too close.

What is all this about, you ask? Young Ahsoka has a secret fear, that she'd never told anyone ever in the galaxy because she finds it too embarrassing. What is it? She is afraid of Santa Claus. And because Anakin had said Obi-Wan was pretending to be Santa, it had freaked her out. She really was just scared, her stomach was fine.

Anakin stared at the door to his Padawan's room. He felt like he was missing something. But what?

"SKYWALKER! NEED CORNDOGS I DO! LISTENING ARE YOU?" Yoda shrieked.

Anakin jumped and fell over in his chair. "Yeah, yeah, there's corndogs at the mall!" He cried.

"The mall, you say? Hmmm," Yoda said, and he left.

"Phew!" Anakin said. He decided to go check on Ahsoka.

He knocked lightly.

Ahsoka opened the door. She was nervously twisting the fabric of the sweater she was wearing. "Need something, Master?"

"No, I was just coming to make sure you were ok." Anakin said.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Ahsoka assured him.

"Let's go see Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

"NO!" Ahsoka cried.

Anakin looked at her strangely.

"I mean… no problem?" She offered.

Anakin shrugged. "Come on,"

So the two walked to Obi-Wan's quarters.

Anakin face palmed when he saw Obi-Wan had dyed his hair white. He totally looked like Santa.

Ahsoka screamed at the top of her lungs and hid behind Anakin, shaking madly.

"Ahsoka, what has gotten into you?" Anakin cried. He turned around to face Ahsoka. Her eyes were tight shut.

Ahsoka made no reply.

Obi-Wan came over. "Ahsoka, dear, what ever is the matter?" He asked.

Ahsoka shrieked and darted out of the room.

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged a glance, then began to run after her.

Obi-Wan quickly fell behind. "Ahh! I can't run like I used to!"

"That's what happens when you eat so much candy," Anakin said, and he ran ahead, leaving Obi-Wan in the dust.

Anakin ran, looking for evidence of his Padawan, but he couldn't tell where she went.

"Ahsoka!" He called.

Ahsoka appeared out of nowhere behind him. "Yes, Master?"

Anakin jumped and whirled around, finding Ahsoka there. "How did you do that?"

"I've been here the whole time." She stated.

"Well why did you run off like that?" Anakin asked.

"I- I don't know," She said.

"And why did you scream?" Anakin asked.

"Umm," Ahsoka's heart was pounding madly, causing her to breathe heavily in her nervous state.

"Ahsoka, just calm down," Anakin soothed her. "just calm down, and tell me what's bothering you."

Ahsoka stiffened. "Nothing is bothering me."

"Then why-"

"Nothing." Ahsoka said firmly, and she walked away.

"Maybe Obi-Wan could get her to talk." Anakin said to himself.

So he ran back to find Obi-Wan, who was eating more candy canes.

"Obi-Wan, I need your help. Something's up with Ahsoka and she won't tell me. I need you to see if you can get her to talk." Anakin said.

"Alright, I can try. It's all part of my Santa charm!" Obi-Wan said with a big grin.

So he went to Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters and knocked on Ahsoka's room door. He let himself in.

She was sitting on her bed and didn't notice him enter. Then she looked up and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Ahsoka, calm down, it's me!" Obi-Wan cried.

Ahsoka screamed again and hid under her covers. "Please don't eat me!" She wailed, shaking like a unsteady house in an earthquake.

"Ahsoka, I'm not going to eat you," Obi-Wan said gently. He sat on her bed and pulled her covers off.

Ahsoka tried to pull them back but he wouldn't let her.

Obi-Wan then pulled Ahsoka next to him with his arm around her to try to comfort her.

Ahsoka thought her heart would explode it was beating so hard. She couldn't even scream anymore she was so terrified. She was hyperventilating.

"Ahsoka, what is the matter? Please tell me!" Obi-Wan cried. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. She closed her eyes but before she did Obi-Wan got a glance. Her eyes were filled with fear.

Finally Ahsoka couldn't take it anymore and passed out. Obi-Wan lay her gently on her bed and went out to find Anakin.

"I know what's wrong with her." Obi-Wan announced.

"What? What is it?" Anakin cried.

"She is having a nervous breakdown!" Obi-Wan said proudly, proud since he was able to figure it out.

"WHAT?" Anakin shrieked. "That can't be right! Ahsoka is in a perfectly stable mental condition."

"Not right now she isn't." Obi-Wan said. "Well, I'm off to get more candy canes. See ya!" And he left.

Anakin contemplated going in to see Ahsoka, or leaving her some time to herself. He decided to leave her alone for a while.

Back in Ahsoka's room, she got up to organize her closet. It was the only thing she could think to do. It was hard though, when her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

She decided that she really needed to calm down. She knew Anakin was worried for her, and she needed to make sure she didn't appear to have anything wrong.

Ahsoka came out of her room appearing perfectly calm.

Anakin saw her. "Ahsoka! Obi-Wan said you were having a nervous breakdown."

Ahsoka's heart began to pound at the mention of Obi-Wan, since he was dressed as Santa. "Can we please not bring that up?" She asked timidly.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Alright… what do you want to do then?"

Ahsoka shrugged.

"You wanna go do some Christmas shopping?" Anakin asked.

"Sure, I guess." Ahsoka replied.

So they went to the local mall.

There were beautiful Christmas decorations everywhere at the mall.

Anakin made sure to closely observe Ahsoka while there. She was completely normal, but every once and a while she'd jump slightly and inch closer to Anakin.

They looked in several shops, sometimes finding things to buy for their friends. Anakin found some giant underwear which he planned to give to Mace, though Ahsoka didn't think that was the best idea.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Anakin said to Ahsoka. "Think you can handle yourself out here?"

Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. "Of course I can, Skyguy."

"Alright, but be careful." Anakin warned her.

"I will," Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes.

So Anakin left and Ahsoka went to go look at the clothes. She cautiously avoided every Santa suit and sweater with Santa on it.

Suddenly she heard something from behind her. "Ho, ho, ho! Hey, why don't you come sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas?"

Dreading the worst, Ahsoka turned around and found Santa (or really someone hired to dress as Santa for the photo thing at all malls) staring down at her. Not wanting to scream in the mall, she simply backed up slowly, trembling. She was even more terrified knowing (or really thinking) that this was the real Santa, and not Obi-Wan dressed as him.

She put her hand on her chest to steady herself as her breathing got heavier and faster and her heart started to race. She looked around desperately for Anakin, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Are you alright?" Asked Santa in his 'Santa-like' voice.

Ahsoka backed up further to avoid him. "G-Get away from me!" She said.

Santa backed away. "Alright, sorry, little one," and he left.

Ahsoka heaved a sigh of relief. "He's gone, everything's gonna be fine, I'm gonna be fine," She murmured to herself.

Anakin strolled over. "Ah, there you are, Ahsoka." He said. He sensed her uneasiness in the Force. "What's wrong?" He hoped she hadn't had another breakdown while he was gone.

"Nothing! I'm completely fine!" She insisted.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "If you say so,"

So they continued to shop. Ahsoka thought she was gonna be able to keep it together for the rest of the time, but suddenly…

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas to all!" They passed a 'Santa' ringing a bell and shouting 'Merry Christmas.'

Ahsoka gasped horrifically and clung to her Master's arm to assure she was protected by him.

"Ahsoka, seriously, what is wrong?" Anakin asked. "It's not like you to just break down. Are you afraid of something?"

Ahsoka's bottom lip quivered. He was figuring it out. She was so embarrassed she started to cry, and those tears dripped slowly down.

"It's ok, Ahsoka. Calm down," Anakin soothed her. "let's go home."

So the two went home.

They went into Ahsoka's bedroom. "Now Ahsoka, you are going to tell me what's bothering you. No excuses, no faking. What's wrong."

Ahsoka started crying her eyes out. "It's too embarrassing!"

"It's ok, Ahsoka. You can tell me anything." Anakin said to her, sitting next to her on her bed.

"I- I-" Ahsoka gave up hesitating. "I'm afraid of Santa Clause!" She sobbed into her hands.

"You're afraid of Santa Clause?" Anakin said. Then he remembered all the recent events. Obi-Wan dressing as Santa Clause. The Santa at the mall. It all made sense.

Ahsoka nodded.

Anakin could feel her burning in shame. "It's ok, Ahsoka. I have a secret fear too."

"You- you do?" Ahsoka looked up at him, her face stained with tears.

"Mm hm. I'm afraid of the tooth fairy." Anakin said.

Ahsoka's jaw dropped. "The tooth fairy." She echoed.

"Yep."

"Seriously." Ahsoka really couldn't believe it.

They suddenly both started laughing. "No I mean it!" Anakin said, but they couldn't stop laughing.

Finally they calmed down. "I won't tell anyone you're afraid of Santa, Ahsoka." Anakin said.

"Thanks." Ahsoka replied.

And they went out of Ahsoka's room.

_Knock, knock, knock! _Anakin opened the door and found Mace standing there with a stern expression on his face. What ever could he want?

**I already have chapter 2 written, so I'm going to post it right now! :D Surprise Christmas bonus of two chapters right away! What could be better than that? LOL! :D**


	2. Never Tell ObiWan a Secret

**Here it is, the second chapter just like a promised! :D**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Christmas: Anakin discovered Ahsoka's fear of Santa Clause, and Obi-Wan (in the process of trying to help,) made it worse.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Christmas: Mace loses his socks, Ahsoka gets annoyed, and Obi-Wan tries to help with a cup of tea...**

**A Not-So-Normal Christmas**

**Chapter 2: Never Tell Obi-Wan a Secret**

Mace stood there tapping his foot.

"Um, hello, Master Windu. What brings you here?" Anakin asked.

"Two things." He said in his deep voice. "First thing is-" His firm expression melted into sorrow. "I lost my favorite Christmas socks!" He started crying hysterically, creating those cartoon-like puddles on the floor.

Ahsoka took a step backwards.

"Don't worry, Mace, we'll help you!" Anakin said.

"You will? Oooh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mace squealed.

"What's the second thing?" Ahsoka asked, taking a step closer.

"Oh, I was wondering if you know who's this is," Mace pulled out a giant stuffed Santa doll.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ahsoka shrieked, and she fell to the ground in a faint.

"What's wrong with her?" Mace asked.

Anakin dared not give away his Padawan's secret. "I have absolutely no idea!" He said.

"Whatever," Mace muttered, "I need my socks!"

Ahsoka woke up and struggled back to her feet, still feeling a bit dizzy.

Anakin grabbed her arm to steady her.

"I NEED MY SOCKS!" Mace wailed at the top of his lungs, making the entire ground shake.

Ahsoka cowered behind Anakin.

"Fine! We're going to get your socks!" Anakin replied, grunting in exasperation.

Mace made one quick nod. "Let's go then!"

The three set out, walking down the halls of the immensely decorated Jedi Temple. "Now, Master Windu, where did you see your socks last?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know," Mace replied lamely.

Anakin face palmed. "Well that helps _a lot_, Mace. Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"You're welcome! Glad I could help, see you in three hours and you had better come back with my socks!" Mace shouted, and he walked swiftly away.

"Mace! Wait!" Anakin cried, but it was no use. Mace was gone. He groaned and turned to Ahsoka, who was glancing nervously around at the walls. "Alright, Snips, I need you to focus. We have three hours to find these socks."

"M-Master, Santa is everywhere!" Ahsoka whispered timidly.

Anakin sighed and put his arm around his little Padawan's shoulder, protecting her. "You don't need to be afraid, Ahsoka. I'll protect you from Santa." He said.

Ahsoka subconsciously inched closer as they passed a Santa lawn ornament. "If you say so," She murmured.

After a little while of walking around, they were searching the Temple gardens. "Ahsoka, there's one thing I don't understand," Anakin said as he got down on his hands and knees to search under the benches.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you don't understand girls." Ahsoka said, doing the same as she looked under a bush.

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was, how can you be afraid of Santa? It doesn't seem…" Anakin was going to say "normal" but it didn't seem like the right word. He just trailed off.

"Are you calling me weird, Master?" Ahsoka cried sadly.

"No! You're not weird, I was just saying, you know…" He trailed off again.

"It's really more of a phobia than an everyday fear." Ahsoka replied.

"Ah." Anakin said in slight understanding. "How did you come to get this phobia?"

"I've had it ever since I was little, Master." Ahsoka said, reaching up to check for the socks in a tree.

"What happened though?" Anakin gently pressed. He wanted to figure out why his Padawan had this phobia, but he didn't want her to feel demanded of answers.

"W-Well," Ahsoka started shakily, "you know that song… about Santa coming to town…"

"Yeah, sure. You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout, I'm telling' you why, Santa Clause is coming to town," Anakin sung.

The song seemed to have some sort of effect on Ahsoka. She suddenly stared off into space and froze. She didn't move, or make a sound. She plunged deep into a flashback of her early childhood.

_Little Ahsoka sat in bed trying to go to sleep on Christmas Eve. Suddenly "Santa Clause is Coming to Town" began to play on her little radio._

_The little Togrutan listened to all the words intently. A terrified expression crept onto her face and she began to tremble, before letting out an ear piercing scream._

"Ahsoka! Snap out of it!" Anakin called, waving his hand rapidly in front of Ahsoka's face.

Ahsoka jumped, a bit startled. "S-s-sorry, I was having a flashback…" She trailed off, trying to rid the memory from her mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka managed a shaky nod.

They sat on a bench in the Temple garden.

Anakin looked at her, waiting for her to begin.

"Well, in that song, it says," Her voice dropped to a deep and creepy tone Anakin had never heard her use, "'he sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake,'" Her voice returned to it's normal tone, "SANTA IS STALKING ME!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. "He's stalking everyone!"

Anakin laughed a bit. "Ahsoka, that's not what it meant-"

"Why are you laughing at me?" Ahsoka cut him off. She looked close to tears.

"I wasn't laughing at you!" Anakin insisted. "I just laughed… not at you…"

Ahsoka got up off the bench. "You're mean!" She exclaimed, and she ran away crying.

"Snips," Anakin said with a sigh. He buried his face in his hands. What to do, what to do…

Suddenly Obi-Wan came into the gardens, still wearing his Santa suit. "Anakin, I just saw your Padawan, she was crying. But when she saw me she screamed and ran away so I have no idea what _that _was about."

"I just laughed, and she thought I was laughing at her, so she got mad and started crying." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan face palmed. "Oh, Anakin. And why did she scream at me?"

"Well… I promised not to tell anyone…" Anakin trailed off. "Ahsoka has a secret."

"Oooh! I love secrets. Can you tell me? Please, please, please? I won't tell!" Obi-Wan begged.

"I don't know…" Anakin said, biting his lip.

"Come on, Ahsoka knows me. She wouldn't mind if you told me." Obi-Wan pleaded.

"Well, alright…" Anakin replied. "She's afraid of Santa Clause."

"WHAT? That's absurd, who could be afraid of Santa?" Obi-Wan cried.

"I probably shouldn't have told you," Anakin said.

"I need to go confront her!" Obi-Wan declared.

"NO! Obi-Wan, don't! PLEASE!" Anakin cried.

"I must, Anakin. It is my duty." Obi-Wan said, slapping his hand over his heart as if honoring someone.

Anakin started to panic. "But she can't know I told you! She'll freak out! She's already freaking out."

"Which means it is only sooner which I must do it." Obi-Wan stated.

"Pleeaaaaseeee, Obi-Wan! Don't!" Anakin begged.

"Stop stalling me, Anakin. I must go now." and Obi-Wan ran off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anakin cried out into the open air.

Obi-Wan ran into Ahsoka and Anakin's quarters and went into Ahsoka's room. "Ahsoka. I must speak with you." He said.

Ahsoka quickly wiped her tears and gasped at his Santa suit. She was at least attempting not to be afraid of Obi-Wan though, because I mean, it's Obi-Wan. "What do you want, Master Kenobi?" She asked, her voice monotone.

"I wanted to talk about you about your fear of Santa Clause." Obi-Wan stated bravely.

"What- how- why- how did you know?" Ahsoka cried. Her face paled, then flushed deep red and stayed that way. She was deeply embarrassed.

"Anakin told me!" Obi-Wan announced proudly.

Ahsoka's face reddened deeper, this time in anger. "I thought he promised not to tell anyone!" She cried, burying her face in her hands and starting to sob again.

"Don't worry, I will not tell a soul." Obi-Wan declared.

"You better not." Ahsoka warned him.

Obi-Wan nodded and left her room. He soon ran into Barriss. "Hi, Padawan Offee!" He said.

"Greetings, Master Kenobi. Have you seen Ahsoka?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's in her room being afraid of Santa Clause. But forget I ever told you that 'cause I'm not supposed to tell!" Obi-Wan said. He grinned, looking insane, and ran off.

Barriss stood in confusion, pondering over Obi-Wan's strange behavior. She decided to go see Ahsoka to find out if this was true. The Padawan entered her friend's quarters and went into her room.

Ahsoka was hugging her legs to her chest and sobbing softly.

"Ahsoka!" Barriss exclaimed, swiftly sitting next to her friend and putting her arm around her.

"Hi, Barriss," Ahsoka mumbled, looking up at her Mirialan friend, her eyes shiny with tears.

"Why are you crying?" Barriss asked.

"I've got so much to deal with right now," Ahsoka muttered, wiping her tears though more just replaced them.

"Tell me," Barriss said gently.

"Well, I've been dealing with this… phobia I have," Ahsoka trailed off.

"I know you're not going to like this, but Obi-Wan told me." Barriss said, ashamed.

"And my master told him!" Ahsoka cried, starting to sob harder.

"I didn't ask him to tell me, Ahsoka. Honest. He just blurted it out as if it was the biggest news in the world." Barriss said, rolling her eyes.

Ahsoka smiled. "You promise you won't tell?"

"Of course. Best friends forever." Barriss said, taking Ahsoka's hand and squeezing it lightly.

"Yes," Ahsoka agreed, hugging Barriss.

"Is there anything else bothering you?" Barriss asked.

"Well on top of my phobia, Master Skywalker- well, he does understand, but not like you do. He laughed at me when I told him how I got this phobia, and he told Obi-Wan. I'm just so stressed out…" Ahsoka sighed and pressed the palm of her hand against her forehead.

"The holiday season can be quite stressful if you don't be careful," Barriss pointed out, "just try to enjoy it and take it easy."

"I'll try. I need to go find my master." Ahsoka said. "Thank you so much for talking with me."

"Any time." Barriss said with a smile.

Ahsoka smiled brightly. "See you later!"

Barriss left and Ahsoka went to the garden where Anakin was digging holes. "Master? What in the galaxy?"

"Snips! There you are," Anakin said, not pausing his work.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka cried.

"I'm looking for Master Windu's socks. Duh!" Anakin replied.

"Why would they be underground?" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Because Master Windu likes to play pirates and dig holes." Anakin said simply.

"What? Master Windu has never done anything like that. He thinks we're all crazy, remember?" Ahsoka pointed out.

Anakin scoffed. "Yeah right. He's out here every third Monday of the month." He continued to dig.

Ahsoka suddenly felt the urge to slam her head repeatedly on a wall. "You- are- INSANE!" She exclaimed, completely losing it.

Anakin laughed. "Yeah right. I'll show _you _when I find the socks!" He dug faster, flicking dirt in Ahsoka's face.

Ahsoka was completely fed up with her master's insanity and screamed at the top of her lungs for no reason. Then she stormed out of the garden.

Anakin shrugged. "'Wonder what's gotten into her," He muttered to himself.

Yoda was walking along in the hallways. He spotted Kit Fisto, who was caroling at people's doors with his monkeys. "Master Fisto! A happy holidays I hope you have!" He said.

"Thanks, Yoda!" Kit thanked him.

Suddenly they spotted Ahsoka looking at wit's end.

"Padawan Tano, how are you today?" Kit asked, flashing her one of his famous smiles.

If Ahsoka had hair, she'd probably be ripping it out at the moment. "Everyone's going crazy!" She shrieked, and she ran past them.

"Hm." Yoda said, thoughtfully tapping his stick on the ground.

Suddenly they spotted Master Windu. "GUYS! GUESS WHAT?" He yelled.

"What?" Kit asked.

"I'VE DISCOVERED THE MOST INGENIUS INVENTION IN THE WORLD! COFFEE!" He screamed.

Yoda and Kit exchanged glances. "Umm, nice that is, Master Windu," Yoda said at last.

"And now I want to go try some pickles! Who knew this insanity thing was so much fun?" Mace exclaimed and he ran away.

Ahsoka stomped to her quarters and sat exasperatedly on the couch.

There was a knock at the door and Rex came in.

"Rex! Hi- and PLEASE tell me you're not going insane!" Ahsoka pleaded.

"Errr, I don't think so, Kid. Why?" Rex asked.

Ahsoka hopped off the couch. "Because everyone else is insane!" she cried.

"Oh." Rex said simply.

"So what brings you here?" Ahsoka asked.

"I just had to tell you something really important." Rex replied.

"Yes?" Ahsoka asked.

"I've been waiting to tell you this for a long time," Rex said.

"Yes?" Ahsoka was very curious.

"Well… I GOT A NEW HIGH SCORE IN MY FAVORITE VIDEO GAME!" Rex screamed, hopping up and down and dancing.

Ahsoka groaned and slammed her head on the wall until she created a dent in the wall and got a terrible headache. "I knew it! You are insane! You're a lunatic! WE'RE ALL LUNATICS!" She shrieked and she ran out of her own quarters to look for somewhere to go that wasn't insane.

Rex froze and stood normal. "What's gotten into her?" He wondered aloud.

Ahsoka ran to Obi-Wan's quarters where he was eating _more _candy canes. She ran up to him, despite the fact he was wearing the Santa suit. "Obi-Wan! I _need _somewhere that isn't insane!" She grabbed his shirt and shook him.

"Well, that would be right here, Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan said, gesturing to his Christmas fantasy world all round in his quarters. There were moving reindeer decorations, lots of lights, candy canes everywhere, and Santa everywhere. But Ahsoka didn't even take notice of the Santa's.

"Obi-Wan, this place is a holiday fairy world, not a mentally sane place." Ahsoka stated, crossing her arms.

"Well, you can still join me. I was about to make some candy cane tea. It sooths the mind." Obi-Wan got up from his chair and began to brew some tea.

"Sooths the mind? That's what I need right now." Ahsoka said, pressing her fingers on her forehead to get rid of her headache.

"I can make some for you too." Obi-Wan said, adding more water and an extra tea bag.

"Thanks," Ahsoka replied, sitting at the table.

In a few short minutes, the tea was ready and Obi-Wan poured it in two mugs and gave one to Ahsoka.

She blew on it to cool it down, then took a long sip. It tasted exactly like candy canes, and it was indeed very soothing…

They had soon drank all of it.

"I feel sooooo relaxed…" Ahsoka said with a pleasant sigh. Her headache was gone too.

"Wonderful!" Obi-Wan said. "I need more candy canes!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Whoa, dude, calm down." Ahsoka said.

"I was just saying-"

"Just take deep breaths, and soon you'll be calm… like me." Ahsoka said. She got up and strolled along.

Anakin soon rushed up to her. "Hey, Ahsoka!" He said, "I didn't find the socks, but I have a pretty good idea of where they are now." He said in a rush.

"Dude… just relax a little. There's a peaceful solution for everything." Ahsoka said.

"What?" Anakin was utterly confused. One moment Ahsoka is terrified and won't leave his side. The next moment, she's freaking out, frustrated, and mad at him. And now she's completely relaxed. "Ahsoka, you're making no sense at all." He said.

"Taking the more relaxed look at things gives special insight, you should try it, dude." Ahsoka said to him.

Anakin shook his head rapidly to clear his thoughts. "Alright, Snips, you're starting to creep me out."

"When you're calm, everything seems clearer to you." Ahsoka said.

"You are absolutely insane." Anakin said.

"Dude, it's the opposite." She said, "I'm so calm."

"You keep repeating that too. I'm leaving." Anakin started to walk away.

Ahsoka shrugged and continued to walk peacefully along. Suddenly she spotted Master Windu drinking coffee. "Dude, that gives you serious mental disorders, ya know." She said to him.

"Yeah right. Like what?" Mace asked, completely not believing her.

"Like it makes you hyper."

"That's not a mental disorder. It's the source of all my newfound fun!" Mace cried, drinking the rest of his coffee and jumping up and down.

"Dude! Stop destroying the peace!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"You're the one going insane, Padawan Tano. You've been brainwashed or something." Mace said.

"No way, dude." Ahsoka protested calmly.

"This should fix it," Mace grabbed a brick and smashed it on Ahsoka's head.

Ahsoka fell to the ground unconscious.

Mace laughed hysterically.

Ahsoka groaned and sat up, wincing as she rubbed the lump on her head. "What was that for? My head is now sore!" She said.

"You were brainwashed!" Mace exclaimed, drinking more coffee.

"That's completely absurd! Don't say another word." Ahsoka began to walk away.

She quickly found her master. "Master, I've been hit. It hurts quite a bit." She said, still gingerly rubbing her head.

"Oh no! You're hurt? What happened?" He exclaimed.

"I believe it was a trick, I've been hit by a brick!" Ahsoka replied.

Anakin looked at her strangely. "Are you doing that on purpose?" He asked.

"What do you mean, on purpose? My head was hit on the surface!" Ahsoka cried.

"That doesn't rhyme, and why are you rhyming in the first place?" Anakin asked.

"If you will excuse me I've been hit on the head, I think I will now go to rest on my bed." Ahsoka said.

"Snips, you didn't answer my question." Anakin said.

"What does it matter? Go make some cookie batter." Ahsoka told him.

"You're really creeping me out now." Anakin said.

"What do you care? Please don't stand and stare." Ahsoka continued to walk away.

_Great, _Anakin thought, _Ahsoka must be only talking in rhymes because she got hit on the head._

Normally he wouldn't exactly mind. He would just be furious at whoever did and try to fix it. But it wasn't 'normally' right now. Tomorrow was their Christmas party. How was he going to deal with this?

**Stay tuned for chapter 3, and don't forget to check back at the Clone Wars advent calendar tomorrow!**


	3. A Party, Oh Yay!

**I decided to post it! YAY! Chapter 3 is here, enjoy!**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Christmas: Ahsoka got hit on the head and now is only speaking in rhymes, much to Anakin's annoyance.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Christmas: Anakin prepares for the Christmas party all while having to deal with Ahsoka. How will this (and the party) turn out? Read on, my friends.**

**A Not-So-Normal Christmas**

**Chapter 3: A Party, Oh Yay!**

The next morning…

Anakin had still not found Mace's socks, but he hoped Mace would understand, especially with Anakin having so much other stuff to deal with. Mainly Ahsoka, who still hasn't stopped rhyming and is overall a bit "not all there."

"What a beautiful day, if I may say." Ahsoka said, stretching as she came to the kitchen table to eat breakfast.

"Snips, I need you to focus and quit the rhyming thing. We have our Christmas party today, remember?" Anakin said as he made Ahsoka and himself some oatmeal.

"A party- oh yay! I'm so glad it's today!" Ahsoka said, drinking her hot chocolate.

Anakin sighed. "Yep, a party," He muttered to himself. Ahsoka wasn't even going to be able to give the Christmas speech she had wanted to do. "Snips, you know you won't be able to do your speech rhyming like that."

"Nonsense, Sky man. Of course I can!" She declared.

Anakin gaped at her. "Did you just call me _Sky man_?"

"And we'll all have fun, whether rain or sun!" Ahsoka said, standing on the table with her fist in the air.

"Ahsoka- get off the table!" Anakin cried.

"Oh, sorry, I say. I got carried away." Ahsoka apologized.

Anakin groaned exasperatedly. "Just eat your breakfast." He said, handing her a bowl of oatmeal.

"Don't worry, Sky Man. Do this, I can." Ahsoka said, and she began to gobble up her food.

"Slow down, we have plenty of time." Anakin said.

"Alright, my master, I will not eat faster." Ahsoka said.

Anakin groaned again. "I'm really getting sick of these rhymes."

"If stop rhyming is what you make me do, alas, my heart will break in two!" Ahsoka cried sadly and dramatically.

"Alright already, don't lose it. I am going to find a way to stop it though." Anakin promised, finishing his oatmeal.

Ahsoka finished her oatmeal as well. "Well, I am done. Let's have some fun!"

"Not yet, Snips. You need to go get ready first. Go get dressed, and I will set everything up for the party." Anakin told her.

Ahsoka nodded and went into her room.

Anakin sighed. At least he had gotten rid of her for now. He started setting up for everything. One of the things they were going to be doing was a mystery gift game. Everyone brings something they don't need, wrapped, and then they pass them all around with music. When the music stops, everyone keeps the gifts they got. Anakin had it set in his mind that it was going to be great fun.

Ahsoka came out of her room dressed in her pink pants and blue and green shirt.

"Ahsoka? That doesn't match… and I thought you were going to wear your Christmas-y outfit for the party." Anakin said. He knew that Ahsoka must _really _have gotten hit hard if she didn't even know what matched anymore- she was usually a fashion expert.

"I can change, I think. But this is pink!" Ahsoka replied, gesturing to her pants.

"Yeah, yeah, and it's nice. But why don't you wear your Christmas dress instead." Anakin said, feeling awkward to be advising Ahsoka in what to wear.

"Well, this I can do, be back in a minute or two!" Ahsoka went back into her room and a minute later came out dressed in her green velvet dress.

"That's better. Now why don't you go do something and stay out of trouble until everyone gets here." Anakin said. He put on some Christmas music as he continued to get stuff ready.

"I can do that, you know. I'll go play in the snow!" Ahsoka exclaimed, and she started to leave.

"Wait! Snips, you can't go in the snow with that on. Don't bother right now, we can do that tomorrow or something." Anakin said.

"Nonsense, Sky man. I know that I can." Ahsoka said.

Anakin felt like screaming. "Look, Ahsoka, I have a lot to deal with right now and you're really annoying me. Just go and read a book or something!" He shouted at her.

Ahsoka's bottom lip quivered and she looked about to cry. "Please don't be mad, I'll leave since I'm sad." She began to go into her room.

"Ahsoka," Anakin groaned, having not meant to yell at her.

Ahsoka didn't answer him and went into her room and sat on her bed. Her head still throbbed with a dull ache from where she got hit the day before.

Anakin sighed and continued to prepare for the party.

About an hour later, Padme arrived with 3PO, they had come early to help set up and get things ready. She set down her gift for the game and found Anakin. She saw he was alone and jumped up to kiss him.

"Padme, I'm so glad you're here." Anakin said, sighing in relief.

"Need some help?" She asked him.

"Yes. Ahsoka isn't able to help me today," Anakin muttered.

"Why not?" Padme asked questioningly, worried for Ahsoka.

"She got hit on the head yesterday and now she's only talking in rhymes and she's just a little… crazy." Anakin said.

"Oh, poor Ahsoka." Padme said sadly.

"Yeah, but I have so much to get ready, I can't do anything about it!" Anakin said, groaning.

"I can go check on Ahsoka for you." Padme offered.

"Would you? Thanks," Anakin said, kissing her quickly.

Padme smiled and went to Ahsoka's room and knocked.

Ahsoka opened the door and beamed. "Why, hey, hey, hey! Good to see you today!" She exclaimed.

Padme was a bit shocked, and she realized immediately how so right Anakin was. "How are you today, Ahsoka?" She asked.

Ahsoka rubbed her head, thinking. "I don't really know, but my head hurts, oh!" she replied.

Padme examined Ahsoka's head. "It looks like you did get hit pretty hard. Would you like me to help make it feel better?" She asked.

"You think you could? That would be good." Ahsoka replied.

So Padme went into Ahsoka's room with her and told her to stay on her bed. She then went to get some ice and some sort of ointment type cream for bruises.

Padme then went back to Ahsoka's room and sat down next to the young girl. "Alright, now don't move. I'm going to rub some of this on your head where you got hit." She showed Ahsoka the cream.

"I've never seen that before, will it take away the sore?" Ahsoka asked.

Padme knew how Anakin must feel, the rhyming could get a bit annoying. "Yes, it should help," She assured Ahsoka, gently rubbing it on her head.

Ahsoka let out a relaxed sigh.

"Alright. How do you feel?" Padme asked Ahsoka.

"I feel quite good, it helped like it should!" Ahsoka replied, smiling brightly.

Padme sighed a little. "That's good," She said, but it hadn't stopped Ahsoka's rhyming, though it's not like she had expected it to.

Ahsoka hopped up and ran to find Anakin, Padme following closely behind.

"Master, Padme gave me some stuff for my head. Now it doesn't hurt as much as I said." She said to Anakin.

Anakin was making some appetizers in the kitchen to put out for everyone. "That's nice, Snips." he said distractedly.

"Are people soon going to get here? It feels like I have been waiting all year!" Ahsoka said.

Anakin sighed. "Yeah, they're coming soon, Snips. Just go do something, you're distracting me." he said.

Ahsoka shrugged and went into the living room to admire the Christmas tree.

Padme sighed. "You're right about Ahsoka seeming a bit crazy," She said to Anakin.

"When am I ever wrong?" Anakin asked, flashing Padme a smile.

Padme rolled her eyes slightly. "Oh, Ani."

Only about an hour later, people began to come. Obi-Wan was first. After setting down his gift for the game, he found Anakin and Padme in the kitchen. "Merry almost Christmas!" He exclaimed excitedly. "I brought some candy canes to share… but I ate them on the way here." He said, holding up an empty bag.

Anakin face palmed. "Never mind about that, Obi-Wan. I have plenty of appetizers out."

"Where's Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked, looking around.

"She was by the tree a while ago…" Padme said.

"And she's a little crazy right now and she's only talking in rhymes." Anakin added.

"Hm," Obi-Wan said, thinking this over. "I'm gonna find her."

"Go ahead," Anakin muttered, going back to what he was doing.

Obi-Wan found Ahsoka outside on the balcony, shivering but looking as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Oh, Obi-Wan! Isn't this fun!" She exclaimed, her breath making fog in the air.

"Yes, it is fun, but you look cold." Obi-Wan replied. Ahsoka was shaking from the cold and her lips were purple.

"N-n-nonsense, my friend, I d-d-d-don't want this to end," Ahsoka managed to say, her teeth chattering she was so cold.

Obi-Wan remembered what Anakin had said about Ahsoka being crazy.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and took a shaky breath, rubbing her hands on her arms to keep warm.

"You're absolutely frozen, Ahsoka. Come inside, my dear." Obi-Wan said, taking her hand, which was ice cold.

Ahsoka felt better almost immediately once she got inside. "My, oh my, it's warm in here. With a room this warm, the cold's nothing to fear!"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Yes," he said, but he could see Ahsoka still shivering a bit. "Maybe Anakin has something warm for you to drink."

Ahsoka followed Obi-Wan into the kitchen. "Anakin, would you get Ahsoka something warm? She's just been outside without a coat." Obi-Wan said.

"What? Ahsoka, I thought I told you to stay inside!" Anakin cried, running over to Ahsoka. He grabbed her hand. "Yep, you're freezing." He said after feeling her hand. "Here, I made some hot apple cider." He handed his Padawan a mug full of it.

Ahsoka took it gratefully and took a long sip. "Mm, quite tasty, if I may say, the best warm drink I've had today!"

Anakin sighed, still annoyed by Ahsoka's rhyming. "Yep. Obi-Wan, would you mind keeping an eye on her?"

"Certainly." Obi-Wan said. He stared at Ahsoka with one eye.

Ahsoka backed up. "Please stop, you are creeping me out. I don't want to have to scream and shout." She said.

"Sorry, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan replied, going back to normal.

The doorbell rang. It was Barriss. "Hi, everyone!" She said, coming in the door.

Ahsoka smiled brightly. "Barriss! It's so good to see you, my wonderful friend. I wish that this would never end!" She said.

"She's only talking in rhymes, and she's going crazy," Obi-Wan whispered to Barriss.

"What happened to her?" Barriss asked worriedly.

"Ask Anakin, I'm not entirely sure myself. But I'm in charge of keeping an eye on her!" Obi-Wan said proudly.

"That's nice." Barriss replied.

Soon, everyone was there. Anakin stood on a chair and called to quiet everyone down. "Attention, everyone may I have your attention!" He shouted.

Everyone quieted down.

"Thank you. Welcome to our Christmas party. I have decided we should start with the present exchanging game. Please put the present you have brought into that bin over there," Anakin pointed to a large round box, "and I will pass them around to everyone. Then I will play music, and we will hand the presents to the person next to us and continue doing so until the music stops. Then we will open them and see what wonderful gifts we have gotten!"

So everyone sat around in the chairs Anakin had set up and Anakin handed all the gifts around.

He started some Christmas music and told R2 to stop it when he felt like it.

They passed the gifts around, and around and around, until finally the music stopped.

"Does everyone have a gift they didn't bring?" Anakin asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright, we're going to open them one at a time."

Padme was first. "I got," She opened the present, "An old tissue box." She managed a smile.

Next was Yoda. He opened the present. "A painting of a rock, I got."

Then came Barriss. "My present is a broken windmill toy." She said after opening it.

And after her, Rex. He opened it. "I got a set of… underwear…" He flushed red.

Obi-Wan giggled and he was next. "I got-" He said and opened the present. "A MOLDY CANDY CANE!" He unwrapped it and ate it. Then he felt sick. "Maybe that wasn't the best idea…"

Then it was Mace's turn. "I got a plastic ball! YAY!"

Then Kit. "I got a broken pair of scissors."

Then Aayla. "I got a bucket of sand."

Then Shaak. "Oooh! Goodie I got a box of trash!"

Anakin groaned. He was next. "I got- a bikini?" Ahsoka, who was next to him, started giggling to herself and Anakin slapped her arm.

Ahsoka was next and she opened the present. "Men's shaving gel?" She cried, so shocked she didn't even bother to rhyme. She turned red in embarrassment and fainted.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin cried. He grabbed a napkin and dipped it in cold water, then set it on her forehead.

"Ahsoka, wake up!" Barriss said to her friend.

"Who wrapped the shaving gel?" Anakin asked.

Rex sheepishly raised his hand.

"Rex, you're dead." Anakin muttered.

"Anakin, don't say that!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Ahsoka soon began to stir. "Ohhhh, my head," She moaned. She looked around and saw everyone arguing and yelling at each other. "What's going on?" She exclaimed. She stood up, but obviously too quickly because she felt dizzy so she sat back down. She couldn't even figure out why her head hurt so much.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin said, taking his seat next to her. "Hey, you're not rhyming anymore!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked dazedly. She shook her head rapidly, hoping it would clear her dizziness.

"Someone hit you on the head and you were only talking in rhymes." Anakin explained.

"Oh, is that why my head hurts?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied.

"Ah," Ahsoka said in understanding.

"I hit her in the head!" Mace said.

"What? You did that?" Anakin cried.

"Yep! She was brainwashed!" Mace replied.

"Is there anyone else who didn't open their present?" Anakin asked with a groan.

"I think that's everyone," Padme said.

"Alright. Good. Ahsoka, would you like to give your speech?" Anakin asked her.

Ahsoka still felt a bit woozy, but after rapidly shaking her head a second time, she was fine.

Anakin had earlier set up a stage, so Ahsoka climbed up on it and waited for everyone to get situated in their seats. (Ahsoka always gave a Christmas speech every year about how she was getting ready for the holiday and stuff she had been doing recently.)

"Welcome friends. It has been a great month so far. I have been shopping, eating candy canes, and-" She suddenly thought about Santa and momentarily froze. "um, and doing other stuff."

Everyone wondered what the strange pause was about.

"Hey! You forgot to mention you were afraid of Santa Clause!" Obi-Wan shouted loudly. He then covered his mouth as he realized what he just said.

Ahsoka turned deep, deep red- embarrassed beyond words. She coughed slightly and tugged at the neck of her dress, starting to sweat and suddenly feeling awkward on stage.

"Is this true, Ahsoka?" Asked Kit.

Ahsoka seemed unable to reply.

"I knew it! I just knew it! Weirdo!" Shouted Mace.

Hyperventilating, Ahsoka didn't know what to do.

Barriss face palmed. Obi-Wan was definitely not one to tell secrets to.

Ahsoka coughed again. "Umm, excuse me," She said, and she ran off stage.

Barriss didn't wait for anyone to say anything and snuck off as well. She found Ahsoka in her room, the dark red tint still strong in her face, and pacing around in circles.

"I can't believe he said that," Ahsoka mumbled almost incoherently.

"It's alright, Ahsoka." Barriss said gently.

"No, it's not alright, Barriss! Do you have any idea how I feel right now?" Ahsoka was completely mortified.

Barriss couldn't even sense anything else in the Force because Ahsoka's shame was flooding it strongly. She wondered what a Jedi Master would do. What was the best way to calm someone down when they are deeply troubled?

Ahsoka sat down on her bed and started to cry. "Everyone knows my secret now!" She wailed.

Barriss sat down next to her and put her arm around Ahsoka, letting her cry on her shoulder.

The two sat there for a while. Barriss had locked Ahsoka's door since everyone was trying to get in.

Finally Barriss told Ahsoka to rest, since her head still was bothering her, and Barriss went outside of her room.

"I need to go talk to her," Anakin said.

"Please, let her rest. She's very embarrassed." Barriss said.

"And we all know who's fault _that _is." Anakin said. Everyone turned to Obi-Wan.

"Please have mercy on me!" Obi-Wan cried. But everyone formed a crowd and charged at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan screamed and ran out of the room, running away as fast as possible.

But Barriss stayed behind, shaking her head in disbelief.

Two hours later…

Ahsoka woke up. She guessed she must have fallen asleep, though she hadn't been aware of it.

That's when the events of the previous hours before her nap crashed over like a big wave. Still feeling a bit embarrassed, she got out of bed and went into the kitchen.

Anakin was talking with Obi-Wan. (they had all chased Obi-Wan around until they finally all gave up because Obi-Wan made them stop)

"Ahsoka!" Anakin said as he saw his sleepy-looking Padawan come into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Master. Just fine," she muttered.

"Good." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan's expression suddenly dropped. "Ahsoka, I'm sorry I gave away your secret. It was very wrong of me." He said shamefully.

Ahsoka let out a troubled sigh. "It's alright, Obi-Wan."

"No it's not!" Obi-Wan cried. "My behavior was unacceptable for a Jedi Master. Especially one dressed as Santa."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be able to survive." Ahsoka said, her lips curling up in a smile.

"I think we really need to confront Master Windu." Anakin said.

"Yeah." Ahsoka agreed.

They were all silent for a while.

"So, who's gonna do that?" Ahsoka asked.

They both turn to Anakin.

"Hey! I'm not doing it! I haven't even found his socks!" Anakin exclaimed.

"That gives you an even better reason to talk to him," Ahsoka said. She yanked Anakin off his chair and pushed him to the door. "have fun!" and she pushed Anakin out and closed the door.

Anakin sighed. "Here goes nothing…"

**Stay tuned for Chapter 4! :D**


	4. DePhobia Training

**Alright, here's Chapter 4!**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Christmas: The Christmas party was a complete disaster, but at least Ahsoka stopped rhyming.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Can Anakin help Ahsoka get rid of her fear of Santa Clause? Find out, right now.**

**A Not-So-Normal Christmas**

**Chapter 4: De-Phobia Training**

Anakin walked to Mace's quarters and knocked.

"Skywalker!" He said excitedly. "Did you find my socks?"

"Errr, not exactly, Master Windu…" He said slowly. "But that's not what I came to talk about."

"I NEED MY SOCKS!" Mace wailed miserably.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't find them. But I need to ask you something!" Anakin cried.

"Fine. What?" Mace pouted.

"I need to know why you hit Ahsoka on the head." Anakin said firmly.

"I already said, she was brainwashed." Mace said, grabbing his extra caffeine, high sugar coffee drink and taking a long sip.

"Well do you have any idea what it did to her?" Anakin cried.

"Brainwashed people are often crazy," Mace commented.

"I think you've been brainwashed…" Anakin muttered.

"What did you say?" Mace asked harshly.

"Nothing. Never mind." Anakin said angrily. He stormed away.

When he got back, Ahsoka came up to him. "Master, I need your help." She said quietly.

"What is it you need, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I- I was wondering if you could- if you could…" She trailed off as if it was difficult to say.

"Ask me anything, Ahsoka." Anakin said to her.

"I need you to help me get over my fear of Santa." She said, sighing in relief when she got through. "I did it, I said it," She murmured to herself.

Anakin chuckled. "Of course I can help you." He said.

"Did you just laugh at me again?" Ahsoka cried.

"No! Ahsoka, I never was laughing at you, this time, or that time either! I was just laughing to myself, you know, how like you laugh like… oh, it's so hard to explain!" Anakin said, running his hand through his hair.

"It's ok, Master. I understand… I think," Ahsoka said, managing a little smile.

"Good. Now, I need to figure out what to do first to help you get rid of your fear of Santa." Anakin said. "OBI-WAN!" He shouted.

Obi-Wan had been in the other room eating candy canes. He ran into the room with his mouth full of candy and sticky candy bits all over his beard. "Did you call me, Anakin?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Yes, I did. First, please stop eating our candy canes. And second, I need you to go get dressed in your Santa suit." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan looked at him in confusion. "Um, alright…" He said, glancing at Ahsoka and wondering what Anakin's plan could possibly be.

As soon as Obi-Wan left to go get dressed, Anakin started with the first step of Ahsoka's de-phobia training.

"Now Ahsoka, I want you to watch this movie." Anakin said, handing Ahsoka a DVD.

"B-But Master, this is the sing along of 'Santa Clause is coming to town'!" Ahsoka cried, trembling just at the thought.

"I know. That's the point. Now watch the movie." Anakin said. "I'll be supervising the whole time."

"You have to sit next to me, or I'll be afraid." Ahsoka said.

"Nope, you gotta learn how to not be afraid, remember? Now watch the movie!" Anakin said. He stuck it in the DVD and stood in the back of the room.

The video turned on. "You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout, I'm telling you why, Santa Clause is coming to town!"

Ahsoka screamed and jumped off the couch, running to Anakin and clinging to his arm. She whimpered quietly and closed her eyes tight as she trembled uncontrollably.

Anakin sighed. "That was a good start, you got through the first verse." He said to her, patting her shoulder assuredly.

Ahsoka looked at him with fear filled eyes. "Do you think I'll ever be able to get over this fear?" She asked.

"Of course! I have full confidence you will." Anakin said.

That seemed to build up Ahsoka's confidence.

"Now, I want you to watch the video again." Anakin told her.

Ahsoka nodded shakily and went back on the couch. This time, Ahsoka got all the way to the third verse, but as soon as the part about Santa seeing you when you're sleeping came, she let out a fearful cry and ran to Anakin again, shaking harder than ever.

Anakin knew that part of the song was the core of Ahsoka's phobia. She was absolutely terrified of that part. "Ahsoka, calm down," he soothed his trembling Padawan.

Obi-Wan arrived.

"Alright, Ahsoka. Time for phase two. Now, I want you to have a normal conversation with Obi-Wan without being afraid of his Santa suit." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan had added each and every accessory, and he looked so much like Santa, Ahsoka was barely certain it was actually Obi-Wan.

"H-Hi Obi-Wan," She managed to say, still shaking.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Obi-Wan did his Santa laugh. "Hi, Ahsoka!"

"Are you sure you're not gonna watch me while I'm asleep… I'm afraid you're going to eat me." Ahsoka said to him.

Obi-Wan started laughing hysterically. "I don't eat Togruta!"

"What _do _you eat?" She asked, taking a step back as she said so.

"CANDY!" Obi-Wan cried.

Ahsoka giggled. "I like candy too," She said shyly.

Anakin stepped in. "Now for the normal conversation," He said.

Ahsoka stiffened in determination. "Right, normal," She said, trying to drill the concept in her mind. "Errr, so how was your day?" She asked, trying to clearly pronounce each and every word clearly.

"My day was very good. How was yours?" Obi-Wan asked, mimicking her tone.

Anakin stepped in again. "Ok, cut! Wonderful, Ahsoka you're doing great. Now, watch the video again." Anakin said.

Ahsoka gulped and watched the video, but she still covered her eyes and whimpered when the third verse came.

"Alright, Ahsoka, you're doing awesome. Thank you, Obi-Wan. You may leave if you wish." Anakin said to Obi-Wan.

"Okie-dokie!" Obi-Wan said, and he left.

Anakin sighed. "Would you like to be done for the day?" He asked her.

Ahsoka yawned. "Yes. I want to go to bed." She mumbled.

"You need to eat dinner first." Anakin said.

"Fine." Ahsoka mumbled.

So Anakin quickly whipped up some warm sandwiches and they ate.

Ahsoka's head and eyelids drooped. She looked about to doze off right there.

"Come on, Ahsoka." Anakin said. "You can go to bed now."

Ahsoka nodded lightly and got up and went to her room.

"Now, Ahsoka, I want you to listen to these songs about Santa while you're going to sleep. It's part of my steps to get rid of your fear." Anakin said.

Ahsoka nervously gulped. "I'll try." She murmured.

So Anakin set it up and the songs began to play. Then he said goodnight to Ahsoka and turned off her light.

Ahsoka snuggled deep into her covers, mainly to hide.

The first song played. Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief when she was able to get through it.

The second song played.

The third song played. Ahsoka found herself tossing and turning to get to sleep, the songs starting to frighten her.

The fourth song played.

Then the fifth.

And the sixth.

Ahsoka was by this time absolutely terrified, cowering under her covers, eyes wide, and unable to move. It was very late by now. Ahsoka was so exhausted, she just wanted to sleep, but the songs kept her awake in fear.

Finally, Santa Clause is coming to town played. Her fear already agitated by the earlier songs, Ahsoka jumped out of bed and ran to her master's room. He was fast asleep.

"Master," She whimpered, tugging at his sleeve. "I'm scared, I can't sleep."

Anakin stirred and turned to face Ahsoka. "Snips, go to sleep," He mumbled groggily.

"I can't! The songs are too scary." Ahsoka said, her voice sounding terrified.

Anakin sighed, sitting up. "You can turn them off. We will continue with it in the morning though." He said.

Ahsoka nodded and thanked him, said goodnight, and went into her room to turn off the music.

After it was off, Ahsoka lay down to sleep, and sighed a heavy sigh of relief. The songs still haunted her mind however, and though she was able to get to sleep, she had nightmares of Santa all night.

The next morning, Anakin woke up and found Ahsoka already awake. She didn't look 'awake' though, in fact, she looked worse than before she had gone to sleep last night. Her eyes were bloodshot and bleary, and her head was drooping.

"Morning, Snips." Anakin said, taking his seat at the table across from her.

Ahsoka yawned. "Morning," She mumbled.

"How did you sleep?" Anakin asked her.

"Not very good," Ahsoka replied, rubbing her eyes.

"Why not?" Anakin knew that Ahsoka normally didn't have any trouble sleeping.

"I kept waking up because I was having nightmares." She said.

"About Santa?" Anakin started to wonder if making her listen to the songs while trying to get to sleep was actually a good idea.

Ahsoka nodded sleepily.

"Well, we're going to make sure you don't have any more nightmares about Santa. We will continue your de-fear training today." Anakin said.

"I don't know if I'll be able to stay awake," Ahsoka mumbled drowsily.

"You will, don't worry." Anakin said. "Did you eat breakfast yet?"

Ahsoka shook her head.

"Alright, you wait right there." Anakin told her.

Ahsoka nodded and lay her head on her hands.

Anakin went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. When he came back, Ahsoka was asleep, her head on the table.

"Snips! Wake up!" Anakin shouted.

Ahsoka bolted upright. "I'm awake," she murmured, resting her head in the palm of her hand to support herself. She closed her eyes, feeling like going to sleep again.

Anakin grabbed a whistle and blew it.

"Aaah!" Ahsoka cried, startled by the noise. "What was that for?" She asked wearily.

"You need to stay awake! We're gonna get rid of your phobia whether you like it or not! Now eat your breakfast and stop sleeping on the job!" Anakin said in a firm, drill-sergeant tone.

Ahsoka rubbed her temples to try to ease the headache that was getting stronger. "Alright already," She muttered, starting to eat her toast.

Anakin watched Ahsoka as he ate his own breakfast. She almost fell asleep several times, but he just blew his whistle and she stayed awake.

Finally Ahsoka dozed off and Anakin's whistle didn't wake her up. Her head fell face first into her toast, getting jelly on her face.

"AHSOKA! WAKE UP!" Anakin yelled.

Ahsoka jolted awake, wiping jelly of her cheek. "Sorry," She said.

"Go wash up and get ready for training!" Anakin ordered her.

"Ok," She mumbled, going into her room to change out of her now sticky pajamas.

About ten minutes later, Anakin had set up a Santa obstacle course- complete with moving Santa lawn ornaments, Santa music playing, and a giant Santa billboard at the end.

"Now, Ahsoka, you are going to go through the obstacle course without being scared of anything, ok?" Anakin said.

Ahsoka yawned and nodded, trying to keep her eyes open.

So Anakin started up the course.

Ahsoka started to walk through it, hoping she wouldn't collapse in the middle. She was so tired, she didn't even take notice of any of the Santa decorations, she just kept walking through.

By the time she got to the section with music, her headache was pounding so hard she could barely hear anything, so she didn't care about the music.

Finally, she reached the billboard. She walked right past it. "How did I do?" She asked Anakin, so ready to fall asleep her legs could barely support her own weight.

"Wonderful, Ahsoka! Absolutely wonderful! You passed the music without even flinching!" Anakin said, clapping.

"What music?" She murmured.

"You are totally ready for the final test!" Anakin said excitedly. "The test takes place tomorrow."

"I won?" Ahsoka was barely aware of what was even going on.

Anakin patted her on the back. "Great job, Ahsoka! Now, why don't you go get some rest, you look exhausted."

Ahsoka nodded and trudged back to her room where she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next day…

Ahsoka had gotten plenty of sleep the day before, and after a quick dinner, she had gone back to bed and had a peaceful night's sleep.

"Alright, Ahsoka," Said Anakin after they ate breakfast, "time for your ultimate test! Since you so wonderfully passed the obstacle course yesterday, I feel that you are ready for the final test."

"I passed the obstacle course yesterday?" Ahsoka asked in confusion. Yesterday was but a blur, she had been so exhausted.

"Yes, spectacularly! Don't you remember?" Anakin said.

"Honestly, no." Ahsoka replied.

"Oh well. You're ready." Anakin said.

"What is the final test?" Ahsoka asked.

"You will go to the mall, to the place where Santa is on his chair, and you will sit on his lap and tell him what you want for Christmas." Anakin said.

Ahsoka gasped. "B-But, Master, I'm not ready for that!" Ahsoka stammered, starting to feel her heart race just at the thought.

"Of course you're ready! You didn't even get scared of the giant Santa billboard!" Anakin reminded her.

"Billboard? What billboard?" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Don't act like you don't remember, Snips. You're not getting out of this final test." Anakin told her firmly.

Ahsoka took a long deep breath. "I'll try, Master."

Suddenly the door burst open.

"DO OR DO NOT! THERE IS NO TRY! HOW MANY TIMES TELL PEOPLE DO I HAVE TO?" Yoda screamed, holding a gingerbread corndog.

Ahsoka cringed at his loud and screechy voice. "Ok, ok, ok, I'll _do_ it, Master." She corrected herself, glancing at Yoda for approval.

"Yes," Yoda said.

"How did you hear us anyway?" Anakin asked.

"Don't tell me you were spying on us again." Ahsoka said.

"Yep!" Yoda exclaimed, and he ran away.

Ahsoka face palmed. "Oh well, at least he's gone."

"Alright, get ready to go!" Anakin said.

Ahsoka gulped. "Ok," She said quietly.

Soon, they were at the mall. Anakin had made Ahsoka listen to 'Santa Clause is coming to town' all the way there.

"There's Santa," Anakin said, pointing to the line where people were lining up, "now, you know what to do, right?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Go, sit on his lap," she froze. "wait, I gotta sit on his lap? Ew! I'm not doing that." She crossed her arms firmly over her chest and turned so her back was facing Anakin.

"Ahsoka, it's the only way! Look, all the other kids are doing it." Anakin said, gesturing to the line.

"Yeah, those kids are like, two!" Ahsoka said. "Everyone's gonna laugh at me."

"But you're prepared. You're not afraid anymore." Anakin said.

Ahsoka was about to argue but realized what he just said. "Wait, I'm not?"

"Get in line!" Anakin exclaimed. He gave her a gentle shove.

Ahsoka stumbled a bit as Anakin pushed her and she got in line. Almost immediately more people got in line behind her. She was trapped. She bit her lip and glanced over at Anakin, who was beaming and giving her thumbs-up. The line moved up and she grew increasingly nervous. Soon, she was next, and all she had to do was wait for the little kid who was currently on Santa's lap.

Ahsoka heard the person shout, "Next!" Her stomach was in knots. Gulping, she went up to Santa, not daring to look at the rest of the line who was probably staring at her.

"Merry Christmas! What do you want for Christmas?" Santa asked, standing up and putting his hand around Ahsoka's shoulder.

Ahsoka felt like fainting. "Merry Christmas," She choked out in a whisper, still nervous beyond words.

"Come, sit on Santa's lap," Santa said, sitting back down.

Ahsoka reluctantly sat down, keeping her hands in her lap and her arms pressed against her body. It made her feel uncomfortable, but she already was uncomfortable, so it didn't really make a difference.

"Alright, what do you want for Christmas, little one?" Santa asked.

Ahsoka didn't know what to say. She hadn't planned on what to tell him. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest. She quickly looked over to Anakin with a worried expression that said, "What should I say?"

Anakin held his hands out and shrugged.

Ahsoka sighed. She was on her own. People in the line started tapping their feet. They were getting impatient. Finally Ahsoka got an idea. She whispered something in Santa's ear.

Santa smiled brightly. "Certainly."

The picture people were very impatient. "Are you ready for the picture? We've got a line here,"

"Yes, I'm ready." Ahsoka said.

The picture people got ready and snapped a picture.

They gave Ahsoka the picture and she handed it to Santa. He took out a pen and wrote on it.

"Thank you!" Ahsoka said.

Being finished, Ahsoka ran to Anakin. "I did it, Master! I'm not afraid of Santa anymore!" She exclaimed.

"That's so wonderful, Ahsoka! I knew you could do it!" Anakin replied, grinning at her.

Ahsoka felt herself blush a little.

Anakin smiled again. "What did you ask for, anyway?"

Ahsoka held up her picture. On the frame at the bottom it said, "To Ahsoka, who is no longer afraid of Santa Clause. Signed, Santa."

"That's awesome, Snips!" Anakin declared. He pulled his Padawan into a quick hug. "You did a great job."

"Aw, thanks," Ahsoka murmured, blushing deeper and scraping her shoe on the ground.

Anakin chuckled. "You're welcome," He said.

On the way home in the speeder, they were silent until Ahsoka suddenly said, "Hey, master… now that I'm not afraid of Santa anymore… I need to help you not be afraid of the tooth fairy."

Anakin gulped and cleared his throat. "Umm, no thanks, Snips… I think that can wait. Let's enjoy the holiday season."

Ahsoka giggled. "Alright."

When they got back, Ahsoka put her picture in her room on her shelf along with all her favorite decorations and smiled.

Ahsoka then went out of her room and into the kitchen, where she found Anakin getting ready to mail his newsletters.

"Hey, Snips, would you mind going to mail these for me?" He asked.

"Sure," Ahsoka replied, taking the basket full of newsletters.

Ahsoka left the quarters and down the hall to the mailbox. She dropped off the newsletters and was making her way back, but suddenly she was interrupted by a great commotion coming from Obi-Wan's quarters.

Eyes widening in shock, Ahsoka dropped the basket and ran to find out what had happened.

**Stay tuned for Chapter 5!**


	5. Normal Days Are Impossible

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Terrible writer's block and a cold can really keep a girl away from her work. ugh. But I have gotten inspiration through this, and here is CHAPTER 5!**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Christmas: Anakin helped Ahsoka get rid of her fear of Santa, and Ahsoka mailed Anakin's newsletters.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Christmas: "Crayon Commotion" 2, ice skating, and Ahsoka's gotta take care of Anakin... why? find out!**

**A Not-So-Normal Christmas**

**Chapter 5: Normal Days Are Impossible**

Ahsoka arrived at Obi-Wan's quarters and gasped in complete shock. Aayla was screaming at him like a madwoman. She grabbed his hat and threw it on the floor in her rage. Ahsoka couldn't hear what they were saying.

Ahsoka felt awkward to do so, but she shouted at the top of her lungs, "GUYS! QUIET DOWN!"

Aayla turned to face Ahsoka. Obi-Wan sighed in relief.

Aayla stormed up to Ahsoka. "OBI-WAN STOLE MY RED AND GREEN CRAYON!" She shouted.

"I did _not_! You just think I did since I borrowed your crayon last time!" Obi-Wan protested.

"Can't you calm down and talk about it nicely?" Ahsoka asked timidly.

"Why would we do that?" Aayla cried.

"Because you're Jedi Masters." Ahsoka stated simply, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I never thought of that…" Aayla muttered, "But what does it matter! We _are _Jedi Masters are _you _are a Padawan! So we don't have to take orders from you."

That stung Ahsoka. She closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "You're right," She said, opening her eyes and looking at Aayla. Obi-Wan saw Ahsoka looked about to cry, but she didn't allow herself. "sorry I bothered you." She hurried away.

"Well that was very nice of you," Obi-Wan said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "you completely ridiculed her!"

"All I did was state a simple fact." Aayla replied.

"I think it was mean." Obi-Wan protested.

"Yeah, and that's coming from a guy who stole a crayon!" Aayla snapped.

"I didn't steal it for the last time!" Obi-Wan cried.

Ahsoka went back to her quarters.

"Hey, Ahsoka," Anakin greeted her.

"Hey," Ahsoka replied, managing a small smile.

"What's the matter?" He could sense something was troubling her a bit.

Ahsoka sighed. "Really, it's nothing. All Aayla did was tell me I am a Padawan, which is true, but she said it like it was a bad thing… and I was only trying to help."

"It's ok, Ahsoka. Aayla's crazy. What was she doing this time anyway?" Anakin asked.

"Arguing with Obi-Wan about a crayon." Ahsoka replied.

Anakin laughed. "Sounds like her."

Ahsoka nodded. "Yep,"

They stood in silence for about a minute.

"Oh!" Ahsoka cried suddenly, startling Anakin.

"What is it?" Anakin asked, recovering from his momentary fright.

"I just remembered something," Ahsoka said. "be right back…"

Anakin watched as Ahsoka unclipped her pocket and jumped in. A few seconds later, she climbed back out and clipped the pocket back to her belt.

"This came in the mail the other day. It's _101 Things to Do When You're Bored _Christmas edition!" Ahsoka held up the red and green colored magazine to show Anakin.

"Yes! Finally! Let's do some." Anakin said.

Ahsoka turned to the first page. Anakin excitedly looked over her shoulder to see.

_Number 1, go ice skating._

"Hm, that's it?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin shrugged. "I guess so," he smiled. "let's do it! I love ice skating."

"I've never been ice skating before." Ahsoka said.

"WHAT?" Anakin cried. "You are going ice skating, come on!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her along.

"Ok, ok! I'm coming, please let go of my arm. You're cutting off my circulation." Ahsoka said. Anakin released her arm. "Thank you," She said, rubbing her arm.

"Let's _go_!" Anakin said impatiently.

"Alright, _alright_!" Ahsoka said.

So the two got in the speeder and whizzed to the ice skating rink. Ahsoka had to yell at Anakin to stay within the speed limit.

Finally they got there. Anakin got the ticket-things and they went to go rent some skates.

Ahsoka put hers on and tried to stand up, almost toppling over.

"Careful, there," Anakin said, holding out his hand for her to grab.

Ahsoka dismissed his hand with hers. "I got it," She said, holding out her arms to help herself balance. But after taking a couple shaky steps she lost her balance and fell.

"You alright, Snips?" Anakin asked, extending his hand again.

This time Ahsoka grabbed it and was pulled to her feet. "I'm fine." She said, brushing herself off.

Anakin helped Ahsoka make it to the ice. They stepped on the ice. Ahsoka clung to the railing on the edge.

"This is harder than I thought it would be," She said, gasping as she almost slipped.

"It takes a bit to get the hang of it." Anakin said, effortlessly gliding over to her on his skates.

"Yeah, I guess," Ahsoka said, cautiously skating along while holding the railing the whole time. Suddenly with a gasp she slipped and fell right on her rear end.

Anakin couldn't help but laugh.

Ahsoka gripped tightly the railing and pulled herself back to her feet. "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want," She muttered.

"You want me to help you?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka fell again, banging her knees on the cold ice. "Yeah, sure," She said, her voice strained.

Anakin pulled her up and held her shoulder tight as she almost slipped again.

Ahsoka got quite a fright, almost slipping, but Anakin's strong hands kept her standing. She let out a sigh. "Thanks, Master." She said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Trust me, I had the same problems you're having now when I skated the first time." Anakin said, not moving his hand from his Padawan's shoulder.

He heard Ahsoka make a strange noise at the back of her throat, it sounded like she was trying not to laugh. "I can just imagine Obi-Wan doing this to you," she said, glancing at Anakin's grip on her shoulder.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Very funny, and actually, Obi-Wan couldn't skate if his life depended on it. He's worse than you."

Ahsoka's eyebrows raised. "So how did you learn to skate then?"

"I taught myself." Anakin said. "Watch!"

It seemed Anakin had completely forgotten about Ahsoka and went off to show her some fancy tricks he had taught himself. But he had let go of her in the middle of the rink, where there weren't any railings.

Arms flailing, Ahsoka knew she couldn't stay upright for too long. "Master!" She cried. She almost crashed into another person who was skating. "Sorry!" She exclaimed. Her breath was knocked out of her in shock as her legs slipped out from under her. She fell flat on her back.

Anakin had just finished twirling around when he saw Ahsoka fall. "Snips!" He exclaimed.

"Ouch," Ahsoka muttered, rubbing the back of her head.

Anakin grabbed her arms and pulled her up. "Are you alright?" He asked in a rush, obviously worried.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Skyguy. But why did you leave?"

"I got carried away," Anakin said sheepishly.

Ahsoka sighed. "I really need to learn how to skate- and fast."

"Yeah. Here, I'll show you how to do it step by step." Anakin took her hand and showed her, one foot after another, slowly learning.

Ahsoka slipped a couple times, but Anakin never let go of her hand.

At last, when they had been there for a while, Ahsoka was skating freely on her own. "This is so much fun!" She said, skating slowly across without hanging on. She wasn't the most famous skater in the world or anything but at least she wasn't falling… as much.

Anakin looked up in the sky. It was getting dark. "Maybe we should go soon." He said, skating up to Ahsoka.

"Yeah, I'm kind of cold anyway." Ahsoka agreed. The two skated to the exit and took off their skates on the benches.

Ahsoka stretched her legs. Anakin glanced over at her. "Your legs sore?" He asked as they dropped their skates off at the rental place.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yep, I think I must have tons of bruises." She said.

Anakin chuckled. "Skating is definitely good exercise."

"You can say that again." Ahsoka remarked.

"Ok. Skating is definitely good exercise." Anakin repeated.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Let's just go home."

So the two went home, ate dinner, and went to bed.

The next morning…

Ahsoka woke up and yawned. That had been a good sleep. She left her room and sat at the table. She wondered when Anakin would get up.

A few minutes later, Anakin trudged out of his room and sat across from her at the table.

"Good morning, Skyguy!" Ahsoka said cheerily.

"Morning," He mumbled, his voice sounding stuffy.

"Are you alright? You don't look so good." Ahsoka commented, observing him.

"I think I have a cold." Anakin replied. He sneezed violently.

"Oh dear!" Ahsoka exclaimed. She hopped out of her chair and came around to the other side of the table. She gently felt Anakin's forehead. "You've got a very high fever, Skyguy. You should rest." She said, keeping her hand rested on his shoulder.

"I guess so," Anakin mumbled.

"I'm going to take care of you, don't worry." Ahsoka said.

"I'm fine, Snips." Anakin brushed away her hand.

"No, you're not!" Ahsoka said firmly. "Now you get right into bed. I'm going to make you some tea."

Anakin sighed. "Fine."

"Good." Ahsoka made sure he was snug in bed.

Anakin coughed sharply. Ahsoka smiled at him. "Wait right there, ok?"

"Ok." Anakin murmured.

Ahsoka went into the kitchen and quickly made some of Anakin's favorite tea. "Here you go," She said, having gone back into Anakin's room to give him the tea.

"You didn't put enough sugar, Ahsoka." Anakin said, tasting the tea.

Ahsoka's jaw dropped. "I put three whole spoonfuls in! How can that possibly not be enough?"

"It's not enough." He said simply.

Ahsoka sighed. "Fine, I'll go get the sugar." She left and came back with the sugar bowl. She put in another scoop.

"More," Anakin said.

And another, and another.

"More! I need sugar!" Anakin said.

"No, you _don't _need sugar, Master! That's the last thing you need when you're sick. Besides, I already put more than half the sugar bowl in your mug. It's almost like a mug of sugar with a little tea!" Ahsoka cried.

"And that's the way I like it." Anakin replied.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Just drink it like that." She said, and she left his room. Once out, she let out an exasperated sigh. "Whether sick or healthy, it seems Anakin will always be Anakin." She muttered to herself.

She looked in the cupboard and realized they were out of soup. Anakin would no doubt want some soup later.

Sighing, Ahsoka went into Anakin's room. "Master, I need to go to the store to get more soup. Do you think you can handle yourself here?"

Anakin scoffed, which he regretted since it turned into a coughing fit. "Of course, Snips. I'm not a youngling." He grabbed a tissue and blew his nose.

"I know you're not a youngling, Master. But you're sick. Are you sure you won't need anything while I'm gone?" Ahsoka didn't really want to leave him, but she had to.

"Like I said, I'll be fine. Just go," He said.

Ahsoka set up a movie for him to watch. "This should keep you busy."

"Thanks." He said.

"I won't be long." She promised, and she left.

Anakin watched his movie, but he was totally bored. He wanted to go do something, but honestly he didn't even want to get off his bed. _No fooling Ahsoka, _he thought to himself, _she knows I'm sick, and I won't even admit how I really feel._ Anakin was trying to make Ahsoka think he was fine, but he really knew he wasn't. So, defeated, he lay back on his pillow and watched the movie.

Ahsoka wondered how she was going to get to the store. She could always take the community transport (sorta like a bus) but that would take too long. She wasn't sure if they'd let her rent a speeder…

Suddenly she was startled by a honk. She whirled around to find Obi-Wan in his own speeder, waving to her.

Ahsoka went over. "Hi, Master Obi-Wan. Where are you going?" She asked.

"I was about to go to the store. You need a ride?" He asked, opening the passenger side door.

"What a coincidence! I need to go to the store as well." Ahsoka said.

"Then hop in!" Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka got into the speeder and closed the door.

They began to drive to the store. "So, what do you need to get at the store?" Ahsoka asked as they drove.

"Candy canes." Obi-Wan replied excitedly. "What about you?"

"I need to get some soup for Anakin. He isn't feeling well." Ahsoka told him, hoping Anakin was okay.

"Aw, that's too bad. Make sure when you get back you tell him I hope he gets better soon." Obi-Wan said.

"I will." Ahsoka replied with a smile.

They were soon at the store. Ahsoka grabbed a small basket and Obi-Wan took a large cart.

Ahsoka went to the soup isle and picked out several cans of Anakin's favorite soup.

Obi-Wan went to the Christmas isle and filled his cart with bags of candy canes.

They met at the checkout.

Ahsoka's eyebrows raised. "Wow, Obi-Wan." she said as she saw his cart.

The checkout man rolled his eyes. "You again? I guess you're here for your daily stock up." He said.

"You buy that many _every day_?" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. How else would I have enough?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ahsoka fainted, dropping her basket of soup cans on the floor.

"Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. He got her soup for her. "Here, I'll get these too." He said.

"Alright." The man said. He rolled his eyes as they left. _I can't believe that guy._

Obi-Wan lay Ahsoka atop his mountain of candy canes and wheeled the cart to the speeder. He set Ahsoka in the passenger seat and loaded in his candy canes. He set the bag of soup cans by Ahsoka's feet and hopped into the driver's seat.

Ahsoka opened her eyes and saw she was somehow moving. "Ahh!" She let out a shriek, not knowing where she was.

"It's alright, Ahsoka. You're safe in my speeder." She heard Obi-Wan's voice.

"Did I faint?" Ahsoka asked weakly.

"Yes, you did. You should be used to my candy cane buying by now." Obi-Wan said, pulling into the hanger where he stopped the speeder.

"Yeah, I guess I should, huh?" Ahsoka said, getting out of the speeder and grabbing her shopping bag. She still felt a bit dizzy from her faint, but she otherwise was fine.

"Well, see ya later, Ahsoka. I got to go eat my candy canes." Obi-Wan said, and he walked away.

Ahsoka leaned against a pole to prevent herself from fainting again. Obi-Wan sure did like candy. A lot.

With a sigh Ahsoka went back to her and Anakin's quarters. She opened the door and went inside.

"Snips, is that you?" Came Anakin's stuffy voice from his bedroom.

"Yes, it's me!" She called back. She went inside.

"It is sooooooo boring in here! Can't I do anything?" Anakin cried. He sneezed and grabbed the tissue box.

"Well, you need your rest, but I can find a couple more things for you to do." Ahsoka said. "Would you like some soup?"

Anakin hadn't even had breakfast, so he was hungry. "Yes, did you get my favorite kind?"

"Mm hm," Ahsoka replied. She went into the kitchen to heat some up. Anakin followed her. In less than a few minutes, the soup was done. "Here you go," Ahsoka handed Anakin the bowl of steaming hot soup.

"Mmmmmm," Anakin said, smelling the warm soup- though it was hard with his stuffy nose.

"Alright. Now you take that to your room and eat." Ahsoka instructed him.

"Ok," Anakin said.

"And make sure to drink plenty of water." Ahsoka said, pouring a large glass of water and setting it on a table in his room. "And keep resting."

Anakin chuckled. "Alright, Mom."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Very funny. Eat your soup."

Anakin chuckled again and began to sip the warm soup.

Ahsoka left his room. She was already getting tired from her so far eventful day.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Ahsoka opened the door and found Padme. She was wearing a hat. "Ahsoka, I've lost my wig!" She said in a sharp whisper, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Oh no!" Ahsoka whispered back. "I can help you find another one. But I can't be gone for too long, I need to take care of Anakin."

"What's wrong with Anakin?" Padme asked, suddenly sounding firm.

"He's got a cold." Ahsoka replied.

"What? I need to help him!" Padme exclaimed.

Ahsoka held out her arm to stop Padme. "Padme, it's ok. I've got everything under control here."

"No, it's not ok! I need to make sure he's alright." Padme brushed Ahsoka's hand away and went into Anakin's room. "Oh, Ani! Are you alright?"

Anakin sneezed. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said with a light cough.

Ahsoka rushed into the room as well. "Padme, please, everything's fine here."

"No, I'm going to help Anakin." Padme said firmly.

Ahsoka's cheeks flushed red in anger. "Padme, it's nice of you to want to help, but I can handle this on my own."

"Nonsense! I'm Ani's wife!"

Anakin face palmed as Ahsoka's jaw dropped. "You're his _what_?" She cried.

"I mean I'm his life! He needs me in his life!" Padme grabbed a box of medicine pills for colds. "Here, Ani, take one of these." She said.

"I've already given him one of those today." Ahsoka said, taking the box away from her.

"Ahsoka- just go!" Padme exclaimed.

"No! I'm his Padawan and this is my quarters too. You don't have any reason to be here!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

The two started fighting, both hanging on to the box of pills and doing a tug-of-war type thing with it.

"STOP!" Anakin screamed, coughing sharply after doing so.

The box of pills split in two, spilling little white capsules all over the floor.

"Great! Now you made them go all over the floor!" Ahsoka exclaimed, starting to pick them up and throw them away.

"Well you made Anakin scream and hurt his throat." Padme said, gently pushing Anakin's hair out of his face.

"I did not. You did that." Ahsoka argued, brushing off her hands as she finished throwing away the pills.

Anakin coughed and sat up. "Hey, why don't you two just go and do something. I want to take a nap."

Ahsoka nodded. "Alright. Make sure to drink plenty of water."

Padme glared at Ahsoka. "No, he needs to have enough vitamin C!"

"Well right now he needs water!" Ahsoka said.

"Guys, you're doing it again." Anakin said simply.

"Sorry!" Ahsoka and Padme said together.

"Let's go, Padme." Ahsoka said.

"Alright." Padme said.

The two said goodbye to Anakin and went out of the quarters.

"So, where should we go?" Ahsoka asked.

"To the coffee shop?" Padme replied in a question.

Ahsoka's eyes lit up. "Let's go!"

**Stay tuned for Chapter 6!**


	6. Surprised NOW are you?

**WOW what a long wait for this chapter! SORRY! But now that i finally finished it you can read it! WOO! :D lol**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Christmas: Anakin got a cold and Ahsoka had to take care of him, but then Padme came and they all freaked out so Anakin told them to go do something.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Christmas: How does Padme's un-thought-through decision of going to get coffee go... and a bunch of other totally random crazy stuff! :D**

**A Not-So-Normal Christmas**

**Chapter 6: Surprised NOW are you?**

Padme and Ahsoka had arrived at the coffee shop just five minutes earlier, and were waiting in line.

Finally it was their turn. "You can go first, Ahsoka." Padme said as she studied the menu.

Ahsoka nodded excitedly and turned to the man at the counter. "I'll have the largest size you have!" She exclaimed.

"Of what." The man said, sounding bored.

"Um…" Ahsoka looked up at the menu posted on the wall. Since it was the holiday season, they had a large poster of holiday themed coffee drinks. Her eyes lit up. "That one." She pointed to the peppermint mocha.

"Alright… and you said largest size?" The man repeated to make sure.

"Forget the largest size, just pour it in a huge bucket!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Errrr, ok…" the man said. He grabbed a large (clean) pail and wrote on the side.

"Thanks!" Ahsoka exclaimed. She handed the man enough credits to pay for the drink and went to sit down.

Padme was next. "Hmmm, I think I'll get a small, nonfat, sugar free, decaf gingerbread latte with added chocolate syrup and sprinkles on top."

The man had been frantically writing on the cup until there was no more room. Sweating, he said, "will that be all?"

"Yes, I think so." She said.

"Phew," The man said in relief.

Padme sat down across from Ahsoka. They went to get their coffee once it was made.

"Wow, Ahsoka… that's a lot of coffee." Padme commented as she sipped her own drink.

Ahsoka clapped excitedly. "Yep! Just the way I like it." She stuck in a long straw and took a sip. "Wow, this is sweeter than I thought it would be," She said, taking another sip. She was used to plain old coffee, whenever she could get some, that is.

But this was sweeter and a lot more filling. Ahsoka hoped she'd be able to finish it.

They sat there, just talking and drinking their coffee.

"So how has your week been?" Ahsoka asked, lazily taking another sip of her coffee. Normally coffee made her hyper, but she was getting so full she felt sick instead.

"Good. I got a nice Christmas hat in case I can't find my wig." Padme replied.

"I'll help you find another wig later today." Ahsoka said, continuing to drink her coffee.

"Alright." Padme said with a smile.

A little bit later, Ahsoka couldn't drink another sip of her coffee. She only drank a little more than half.

"You're not going to finish your coffee?" Padme asked in shock.

"I can't," Ahsoka mumbled.

"Why not?"

"I feel sick." Ahsoka replied.

"That coffee is more filling than regular coffee. And besides, I don't know anyone who could drink that much coffee anyway!" Padme said.

Ahsoka nodded, then burped loudly right before immediately flushing bright red in embarrassment. "Excuse me," She said.

Padme chuckled. "Let's go back. You should take it easy."

Some of the other effects of too much coffee were still evident in Ahsoka, though. She had so much caffeine in her that she was shaking.

"I want to run around." Ahsoka said.

"You can't, it will just give you a side ache." Padme said.

"Well who's gonna drink the rest of my coffee?" Ahsoka asked.

That had been a completely random question, but Padme shrugged. "I have no idea. I guess they'll just throw it away."

Suddenly they heard, "OOOH! COFFEE!" And turned to find a large alien take Ahsoka's coffee and drink it all in one sip.

Already dizzy from caffeine, Ahsoka fainted.

Padme sighed. "That wasn't in the script…" She murmured as she carried Ahsoka and she had to walk all the way back to the Jedi Temple.

When they got inside, Padme was carrying Ahsoka to her quarters when suddenly, "OH NO! SHE'S DEAD!" Padme turned to find Obi-Wan wailing and he ran up to her and fell on his knees.

"What? Who's dead?" Padme asked.

"Ahsoka! DUH!" Obi-Wan cried, looking at Ahsoka who was limp in Padme's arms.

Padme groaned. "Obi-Wan, she's not dead."

"Well than what is she?" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"She just fainted." Padme said with a roll of her eyes.

"How do I know?" Obi-Wan countered.

Ahsoka suddenly awoke and put her hand on her head. "Where am I?" She asked dazedly.

"You brought her back from the dead." Obi-Wan breathed with his eyes wide.

"What are you _talking _about?" Ahsoka mumbled as Padme set her down.

"Padme, you are magic." Obi-Wan said.

Padme face palmed. "I'm not magic, Obi-Wan."

"I must go tell Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"No!" Padme said, "He'll freak out."

"And he's sick." Ahsoka reminded him.

"Who cares! His Padawan has been brought back from the dead! Of course he'd be excited!" Obi-Wan ran to Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters, Ahsoka and Padme close behind. "ANAKIN, ANAKIN, ANAKIN, ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan screamed, jumping up and down.

"What, Obi-Wan?" Anakin murmured.

"Padme brought your Padawan back to life!" Obi-Wan exclaimed excitedly.

"She was dead?" Anakin shrieked.

"Yes, and she's alive now!" Obi-Wan cried.

Anakin jumped out of bed, and found Ahsoka with Padme. "Ahsoka, are you alright?" He exclaimed.

"I was never dead, Skyguy." Ahsoka replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well who cares, you're alive!" Anakin cried. He picked up Ahsoka and held her in the air and him and Obi-Wan danced around like idiots.

Padme face palmed. "You two are totally nuts." She muttered, and she left.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Ahsoka screamed, but they didn't listen and kept dancing.

"But you're alive!" Anakin said.

"I've never not been alive!" Ahsoka exclaimed, furrowing her brows as she get confused by her own words.

Anakin set Ahsoka down. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Thank you_." She said, and she walked away and went to her room.

Obi-Wan stopped banging pans together and came to stand next to Anakin. "So she was not dead?"

"Errr, apparently not." Anakin said. He sneezed. "I'm going back to bed."

"Alright! See ya, Bananakin!" Obi-Wan said, giggling to himself.

"_What _did you just call me?" Anakin asked.

"Bananakin." Obi-Wan replied simply, grabbing a handful of broken candy cane pieces out of his pocket and stuffing them in his mouth.

"You have had _way _too much candy, Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

"Sooooooo?" Obi-Wan asked, starting to lick another candy cane.

"Just leave. I want to take a nap." Anakin said.

"Fine. See ya, Banana-"

"Don't even think about it!" Anakin shouted.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Fine. Bye." He left and ate another candy cane.

Anakin sighed and was about to go to bed when he heard music, it sounded like the Nutcracker music. Confused, he walked over to Ahsoka's closed room door and heard music from coming inside.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing in there?" He asked, knocking.

"Master! Umm- don't come in!" She stammered. Anakin heard her frantically moving things around or something, and the music clicked off.

She opened the door looking flustered. "Did you need something? You should go rest." She said.

"What was that music?" He asked.

"Music? What music?" She said with a huge fake smile.

"Snips, what's going on?" Anakin groaned.

"Can we stop answering each other in questions?" Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?" Anakin challenged.

"Is that Padme?" Ahsoka pointed behind him.

"Where?"

"HAHA!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"But I said 'where?' that was a question! YOU LOSE!" Anakin laughed hysterically.

Ahsoka frowned. "You're mean." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Anakin was still laughing. Finally he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes and said, "So really, what was that music?"

"I can't just listen to music, Skyguy?" Ahsoka replied.

"Are we going to do this again?" Anakin said with a groan.

"Do you want to do it again?" Ahsoka said with a smirk.

"I don't know."

"THAT'S NOT A QUESTION! I WIN!" Ahsoka screamed, running around and cheering.

"Arg!" Anakin growled. "Just tell me what the music was!"

"I was listening to music, master. I _already told you_." Ahsoka replied.

"Well you like moved a bunch of stuff around after I knocked." Anakin said.

"I was remodeling my room." Ahsoka said simply.

"But it looks the same." Anakin commented, looking into her room.

Ahsoka shrugged. "Just go rest." She said to him.

Anakin sighed and went into his room. But as soon as he lay down, he heard the music again. With a sigh, he fell asleep.

The next day…

Anakin was feeling much better. But he was really confused because lately Ahsoka spent almost all her time in her room with the door closed, and whenever he knocked she opened the door and acted like nothing was going on.

"Ahsoka! Lunch!" Anakin called that afternoon as he set lunch on the table.

"One second!" Ahsoka called back.

Anakin sighed and sat down to wait for her.

About a minute later, Ahsoka came out of her room, spinning around on her toes as she made her way over. She really looked quite cheerful, Anakin wondered why.

"You seem really happy today," Anakin commented as they ate.

Ahsoka looked at him strangely, as if she had not expected this. "Yes, I am quite happy today, isn't that a good thing?" she said with a grin.

"Well yeah, it's really good, I just wondered if there was some reason why." Anakin said, poking at his food.

"It's almost Christmas, Master. Why wouldn't I be happy?" Ahsoka asked, giggling in her cheer.

"Oh right," Anakin muttered.

Ahsoka smiled again and finished her food. She politely waited for Anakin to finish before excusing herself from the table, clearing her dishes, and going back into her room.

Anakin sighed. He cleared his dishes and decided to watch something on TV.

About a half hour later, Ahsoka came out of her room with a small duffle bag slung over her shoulder. "Master, I have somewhere to be, I'll be back later, ok?" She said.

"Where are you going?" Anakin asked.

"I'm meeting Barriss." She replied simply.

"Alright, be careful." Anakin said.

She chuckled. "I will, don't worry."

"See you later." Anakin said.

Ahsoka smiled, said goodbye and left.

Anakin decided he was through with sitting around being bored, so he went to go see Obi-Wan.

"Hi, Obi-Wan." He said as he let himself in.

"Anakin! I was just about to read your newsletter. I got it in the mail this morning." Obi-Wan said, taking the paper out of the envelope.

"Oh cool, why don't you read it, I want to know how it sounds." Anakin said, sitting on an armchair across from Obi-Wan, who was on the couch.

Obi-Wan unfolded the letter and cleared his throat.

"Greetings everyone and merry Christmas to all and to all a good night. I, Anakin Skywalker, have had a crazy year. From going to amusement parks, to dressing as a candy corn for Halloween, it's been eventful to say the least.

"My Padawan is good as well, though she also had quite a crazy year. Some things we did were insane, like all the things from Ahsoka's favorite magazine, _101 Things to do When You're Bored_.

"Vacations were great this year. We took a one day trip to the amusement park and did lots of fun stuff. We took a vacation to the great place with lots of beaches, yes I know it's not called that, and ran into some Sith lords while we were there. Though we tried to form an alliance with them, it didn't work out so great. Another short vacation we took was to this snowy planet to save a princess polar bear. We ended up finding a Separatist base and the polar bear had to leave. Ahsoka was sad, but then she was ok with it.

"We had lots of crazy fun times with our friends this year. Ahsoka held an insanity contest with Obi-Wan and she won. She also had a sleepover with Barriss. I played golf with Obi-Wan. Ahsoka, Padme, a bunch of others, and I all played paintball, and a bunch of other fun stuff.

"There were also a lot of terribly weird things that happened. Ahsoka got captured by Dooku and she helped him clean instead, then she got an allergic reaction to fake coffee, and a couple weeks later got amnesia. Obi-Wan set his kitchen on fire and I tried to save him, but then I had to go in the medical station and this crazy droid Kit built was on the wrong setting so it attacked us. We also got invited to a Sith's birthday party, where Ahsoka got socked in the nose for asking for punch, we gave the Sith a leaf blower, and we ended up just leaving. I wanted to go to a Slimy Fish concert as well, but Ahsoka didn't, so we ended up not going. And way before all that we helped Yoda fix his corndog cart.

"Overall, it's been pretty insane. We did stuff in the snow several times, and were bored a lot. But I think it's time for my newsletter to end, so have a merry Christmas and a happy new year!"

Anakin wiped a tear from his eye. "That was beautiful." He breathed.

"Anakin, you wrote this." Obi-Wan reminded him with a roll of his eyes.

Anakin shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes again. Then he grabbed a candy cane out of his candy bowl and ate it.

"Obi-Wan, you know you eat way too much candy, right?" Anakin said.

"No, who can ever have too much candy?" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"You, Obi-Wan. You always have too much candy." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan shrugged, obviously disagreeing, and ate more candy canes.

Anakin groaned, and decided to leave. So with a quick "bye" he left.

Later that evening, Anakin was cooking dinner when the door opened and Ahsoka skipped in.

"Hi, Snips." Anakin called, chopping up a carrot.

"Hi!" Ahsoka called back. "One second," She ran into her room to put away her stuff.

Anakin smiled and continued to chop carrots.

Ahsoka came back a few seconds later, standing next to Anakin and leaning her elbows on the counter to watch him cook.

"So, what did you do while you were out?" Anakin asked her as he put the carrots into a pot.

"Oh, just stuff." Ahsoka replied with a shrug. She plucked a carrot piece off the counter and popped it in her mouth.

"Hey, no eating!" Anakin said.

Ahsoka giggled. "Sorry, I'm really hungry."

Anakin laughed. "What, were you working out or something?"

"No, I'm just hungry." She said, shrugging again.

Anakin wondered why she seemed so secretive.

"Well, dinner will be ready soon." He told her.

Suddenly the radio turned on and "Frosty the Snowman" started blasting out of the speakers.

Ahsoka was already leaning on the counter, which was good because she thought she may collapse she had been so startled by the noise.

Anakin and Ahsoka both looked over at the radio and saw Yoda standing there with his finger on one of the buttons. He swiftly put his hands behind his back and began to whistle innocently.

"Yoda." Anakin said with a roll of his eyes. "Why am I not surprised."

"Surprised you were not? Hm," Yoda thought for a moment, then lunged at Ahsoka as if about to attack her.

"AHHHHH!" Ahsoka screamed, subconsciously jumping up onto the counter.

"What was that for, Yoda?" Anakin cried.

"Surprised _now _are you?" Yoda asked. "Hehehehe!"

Ahsoka's heart was pounding as she tried to overcome her shock.

"Yeah, I think you surprised her. You completely freaked her out!" Anakin cried.

Yoda shrugged. "Sorry. Leaving I am, boring you guys are."

He left and slammed the door.

Ahsoka let out all her breath in a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, that was weird though." She said, shuddering slightly.

"Yes, it was." Anakin agreed.

Ahsoka hopped off the counter and watched Anakin finish cooking. They then sat down at the table to eat.

They were done eating quite quickly, and after a long day, they decided to go to bed early.

The next morning, Anakin got up and found Ahsoka already eating breakfast.

"Morning, Master! Sorry I started eating without you, I have to meet Barriss again today." Ahsoka said quickly drinking the rest of her orange juice.

"Oh." Anakin replied, sitting down with some coffee to read his newspaper. "Well, have fun," He looked in the newspaper and spotted an add. It was for the Jedi Temple's annual Nutcracker ballet, preformed by some of the Padawans. "Hey, Ahsoka, you want to go see the Nutcracker ballet? It's playing in a few days." He said.

Ahsoka's cheeks flushed a bit. "I- um, I think I'm busy that day-"

"Aw, I'm sure you can make time." He flipped the page. "Look, here's the cast. We can see who's performing it this year."

"No!" Ahsoka exclaimed. She jumped forward and accidentally knocked over Anakin's coffee, spilling it all over the newspaper and blotting out the print. "Oh no! I'm so sorry, wow, clumsy me," She said, grabbing some paper towels to mop up the spilt coffee.

"Be more careful, Ahsoka." Anakin said, taking a napkin and dabbing his robe where coffee had dripped on it.

"I'm _so _sorry." Ahsoka apologized as she continued to wipe the table, "I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright, just try not to do it again." Anakin said.

Ahsoka nodded. She took a glance at her watch and gasped horrifically. "I'm late! Sorry, Skyguy, I really gotta go. See you around lunch time!" She said and after grabbing her duffel bag she dashed out of the room.

**Hmmmm, interesting, very interesting...**


	7. The Nutcracker Ballet

**Alright! Here's Chapter 7, FINALLY! LOL! And sorry if there are any typos, I haven't gotten a chance to read through the whole thing yet. I'm going to be checking it later and I will fix anything if i find a typo :)**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Christmas: Padme and Ahsoka got coffee, and Ahsoka was acting quite strange...**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Christmas: What was Ahsoka up to? Find out, right now! :D**

**A Not-So-Normal Christmas**

**Chapter 7: The Nutcracker Ballet**

A few days had passed, and today was the day of the Nutcracker ballet. Anakin woke up that morning very excited to go.

He came out of his room and found a note on the table. It was from Ahsoka. It said, "_Dear Skyguy, I'm sorry I could not wait for you to eat breakfast again, but I had to be earlier today. Please meet me at the Nutcracker ballet fifteen minutes before it starts. I'll be there. Sighed, Ahsoka_."

Anakin sighed. The last few days, Ahsoka almost always ended up starting breakfast without him, which he didn't _exactly _mind, and she always had somewhere to go in the morning or afternoon. She didn't tell him anything about what she was doing, no matter how much he asked.

So he ate breakfast alone and got ready. The ballet was to be preformed at one o'clock sharp, so he would arrive at 12:45.

Later… at 12:45...

Anakin stepped into the auditorium and looked around for Ahsoka. She wasn't in any of the seats or in the front room where people could hang out and get snacks.

A teenaged boy handed Anakin a program for the ballet. He took it and went inside to sit down and wait. Maybe Ahsoka had gone to the bathroom or something. But he waited, and she didn't appear.

With a sigh he decided to open the program and look at the cast.

He read the lead roll and gasped. Then suddenly, "Master, over here!" Ahsoka was calling him. She was over by the "backstage" door.

Anakin ran up to her. He checked the program again to make sure he wasn't going crazy. Then he looked at Ahsoka. She was dressed in a beautiful white sparkly ballet leotard, tights, shoes, and tutu. Ahsoka was the leading roll in the play!

"Why didn't you tell me you got chosen for the play?" Anakin asked, filled with joy and shock. He pulled Ahsoka into a quick hug.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," She said, blushing slightly.

"So that's why you never let me know what you were doing in your room, or where you were going!" Anakin put two and two together. "And also why you purposely spilled coffee on my newspaper."

Ahsoka cringed. "Yeah, that was necessary, sorry."

Anakin laughed. "It's ok! This is wonderful!

This was also why Ahsoka was leaving early every morning and had to be really early today.

"So, were you really meeting Barriss or was that an excuse?" Anakin asked.

"No, that was true. Barriss is in the play too, we would meet up with each other and go to practice together." Ahsoka said.

Suddenly Anakin saw the play director stick his head out the backstage door. "Padawan Tano, we need you for a last minute rehearse." He said.

"Alright, I'm coming." Ahsoka said. "See you from the stage, Skyguy!" She waved to Anakin as she went through the door.

"See ya!" Anakin waved back.

Anakin smiled as he went to go get some popcorn to eat while watching. He soon saw Obi-Wan come into the auditorium. "Anakin! I didn't know you liked ballets." He said, going up to the counter and ordering a jumbo-sized bucket of candy canes.

"I only come for this one annually, and besides, did you see who got the leading role this year?" Anakin was bubbling with excitement.

"Aayla? Please, _please _don't say it's Aalya…" Obi-Wan groaned.

"I HEARD THAT, CRAYON THIEF!" Screamed Aayla who had just arrived.

Anakin face palmed. "No, not Aayla. AHSOKA!" He literally shouted.

"Ahsoka got the lead part? Ooooh goodie!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. He clapped his hands, which in the process he forgot he was holding the candy canes and they spilled all over the floor. He picked them all up and put them back in the pail, pretending nothing ever happened.

"Yep! She managed to keep it a surprise from me this whole time." Anakin said with a chuckle.

"You must be proud of her." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, yes I am." Anakin replied, but when he said it he heard Obi-Wan mumble something under his breath. "What was that, Kenob's?"

"Oh, ah- nothing." Obi-Wan murmured.

"Really, what?" Anakin asked.

"I was just thinking how pretty Ahsoka probably looks in her ballet outfit." Obi-Wan said, scraping the ground with his boot.

Anakin burst out laughing. "Come on, let's go get good seats."

They went back into the auditorium and Anakin found a nice front row seat.

Obi-Wan sat on the stage.

"Obi-Wan, you can't sit on the stage!" Anakin cried.

"Why not? You said get a good seat." Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, well I didn't mean that close." Anakin replied.

"HEY! GET OFF THE STAGE!" Shouted the director.

Obi-Wan jumped, tumbling off the stage and spilling his candy canes again. "ARG! I just picked these up!" He groaned, putting them all back in the bucket. With a sigh he sat down next to Anakin instead.

"That's better." Anakin said to him.

So they waited and in a few minutes, once just about everyone was seated, the lights dimmed. The curtains pulled open slowly and music began to play.

Anakin spotted Ahsoka as she danced gracefully on stage, followed by the other dancers.

Ahsoka twirled and jumped, performing flawlessly the ballet she had been so eagerly practicing the last few weeks.

The other co-lead role in the play was a young Padawan about Ahsoka's age, a boy who was playing the role of the nutcracker. He danced with Ahsoka, spinning her and tossing her in the air.

Anakin smiled as he watched, it was so beautiful. He couldn't believe Ahsoka was able to keep it from him for this long without him suspecting anything!

After a while, the ballet was at it's finale. The other dancers completed their performance and slowly danced backward. The spotlights focused on Ahsoka and her dance partner as they came into a dance together.

Ahsoka pirouetted gracefully and twirled together with her partner. Her partner leaped and took Ahsoka's hands, before throwing her into the air, where she spun and was caught by him.

Ahsoka began to run in an elegant way as they danced together, the whole thing flowing together perfectly in one fluid dance.

Soon the ballet was at it's end. Ahsoka performed for final move, her partner already waiting in ending pose. Her partner took her hand and she bent back in a final pose.

The music ended.

Everyone erupted into applause, cheering and screaming and throwing roses onto the stage.

Anakin cheered so loud he thought he probably lost his voice.

All the other dancers came back on stage for a final bow. More music played as they all bowed, the only sound to be heard in the room was cheering and applauding, with music in the background.

After everything died down a bit, Anakin made his way to the backstage door. Obi-Wan caught him before he went. "Anakin, here!" Obi-Wan tossed him a bouquet of flowers. "Give them to Ahsoka."

"Thanks, Obi-Wan! But… where did you get these?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan pointed and Anakin saw a guy with a flower cart shouting, "FLOWERS! FLOWERS! GET YOUR FLOWERS RIGHT HERE!" as loud as he could.

"Alright, well thanks!" Anakin said. He finally saw Ahsoka come out of the backstage door, talking and laughing with Barriss and her dance partner. "Ahsoka, that was _stunning_!" Anakin exclaimed, handing her the flowers.

"Thanks, Skyguy! Oh, have you met my dance partner?" Ahsoka thanked him then gestured to her partner.

"No, I haven't." Anakin held out his hand. "I'm Anakin Skywalker, nice to meet you."

"I'm Bob." Replied the boy. He had short, brownish-black hair and green eyes.

"Do you have a last name?" Anakin asked.

"Nope. Just Bob." Said Bob.

"Oh, alright. Well nice to meet you, Bob. That was a great performance!" Anakin was speaking to the three of them, but in general meant everyone in the ballet.

Ahsoka suddenly starting sneezing.

"Ahsoka, are you alright?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka sneezed again. "These are really nice flowers," She said, sneezing again, "But I'm a-a-allergic to tulips! Ah- ah, ACHOO!" She sneezed.

"Obi-Wan got them for me to give to you," Anakin said, "let me get you some different ones."

Ahsoka sniffed, then blew her nose in a tissue. "Thanks."

Anakin went to the flower man. "Hi, is it possible for me to exchange these flowers for a different kind? My Padawan is allergic to tulips."

"HI! WELCOME TO MY FLOWER STAND! YAY A CUSTOMER! YAY! YAY! YAY!" The flower man shouted.

"Did you hear me?" Anakin cried.

"WE HAVE ROSES AND TULIPS AND DAISIES AND CARNATIONS AND LILLIES AND VIOLETS AND CHRYSANTHEMUMS!" the flower man screamed.

"What in the galaxy is a chrysanthe-me-mum?" Anakin exclaimed.

The flower man grabbed a bouquet of the flowers. He shoved them in Anakin's face. "DON'T THEY SMELL GREAT?"

Anakin pushed away the flowers and got a better look at them when they weren't touching his face. They were really pretty and orange… almost the exact color of Ahsoka's skin.

"These are pretty, can I give you these tulips and you give me these?" Anakin asked.

"FREE TULIPS?" The flower man screamed in Anakin's face. "YEEEEESSSSSSS!" He pushed the chrysanthemums into Anakin's hands and grabbed the tulips.

And as Anakin walked away wondering _what in the galaxy _just happened, he could hear the flower man screaming and cheering about free tulips.

Anakin handed Ahsoka the new flowers. She breathed in the wonderful aroma of the pretty flowers. "Thanks, Master! These are much better."

"Yeah, I'm lucky I even got them. That flower man is a creep." Anakin said.

"That's my master." Bob said.

"_He's a Jedi_?" Anakin cried.

"Yeah _duh _my master's a Jedi." Bob said, rolling his eyes.

"No I meant that guy is a Jedi? Wow…" Anakin said, his expression unreadable.

"Well if that guy's my master he has to be a Jedi!" Bob exclaimed.

"Why did Yoda ever let him even become a Jedi?" Anakin asked.

"Because he felt sorry for him." Bob replied.

Ahsoka face palmed. "Yeah and I bet he handed him a corndog for sympathy too, huh?" She muttered sarcastically.

"Why, yes, actually he did!" Bob said with a gasp. "How did you know?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Because Yoda is obsessed with corndogs." She said simply.

"Oh, right…" Bob murmured.

Padme came over to them. "Ahsoka, you did a wonderful job! All of you did!"

Ahsoka smiled. "I couldn't have done it without my dance partner, or any of the other dance partners." She put her arm around Barriss.

Barriss smiled too. "We should audition for next year too!"

"Yes!" Ahsoka agreed. "But… they aren't taking auditions until like, October next year."

Bob nodded. "Yeah."

"Well I know that," Barriss said, "I was just saying."

"We know. We will, definitely!" Ahsoka giggled.

Anakin looked at his watch. "I gotta go do some Christmas shopping." He said.

"Oh, ok, I guess I have to go then?" Ahsoka asked.

"You don't have to. You can hang out with your friends if you want… besides I still need to get your gift!" Anakin said with a laugh.

"Alright!" Ahsoka said, laughing with him.

So Anakin left.

"What should we do?" Asked Bob.

"Let's all go to me and my master's quarters." Ahsoka suggested.

"Ok!" Agreed Barriss and Bob.

So the three Padawans went to Ahsoka and Anakin's quarters.

"Do you have any video games?" Asked Bob.

"Umm, I don't know, I don't play 'em." Ahsoka said with a shrug.

"Shouldn't we change out of our ballet outfits?" Barriss asked, gesturing to their fancy clothing.

"Yeah, good idea. Bob, you can get dressed in my master's room… just don't mess it up or he'll have a fit." Ahsoka said.

Bob nodded and took his stuff into Anakin's room and closed the door.

Ahsoka bit her lip, hoping Bob would listen on the "don't mess anything up" part.

Barriss went into the bathroom to change, so Ahsoka went into her own room.

Five minutes later, Ahsoka and Barriss came out of their separate rooms at the same time.

They suddenly heard a _CRASH! _come from Anakin's room.

"Bob! What are you doing in there?" Ahsoka cried, knocking furiously.

Bob opened the door, sheepishly grinning. "Um…"

Ahsoka groaned. "What did you do?"

Barriss sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

Ahsoka looked into the room and saw her master's cologne bottle spilled all over the floor. "Oh, Bob," Ahsoka muttered, face palming.

"It was an accident!" Bob insisted. "I wondered what would happen if I dropped it on the floor."

Barriss was frozen in shock and disbelief. Ahsoka turned and slammed her head repeatedly on Barriss's shoulder.

"How was I supposed to know the bottom would pop off and spill everywhere?" Bob asked.

"I really want to punch you in the nose right now, Bob." Ahsoka said, so annoyed her voice sounded monotone.

"But you're not going to… why?" Bob asked.

"Because if I did my master will kill me." Ahsoka replied.

"Really? Are you serious?" Bob wondered aloud.

"No! Figuratively! He's gonna be really mad though." Ahsoka said.

"There must be some other reason you won't punch me…" Bob murmured.

Ahsoka scoffed. "And why?"

"I dunno…" Bob grinned. "Maybe you think I'm too good looking to punch."

Ahsoka's jaw dropped. "WHAT?" She shrieked. "That's it, Bob! OUT! GET OUT OF THIS ROOM THIS INSTANCE! LEAVE!"

Bob looked sad. "Fine, I'll leave. Bye." He started crying and ran out of the quarters.

"Ugh, I don't mean to yell at him like that but _seriously_?" Ahsoka exclaimed, plopping down on the couch.

"_Do _you think he's cute?" Barriss asked.

"No!" Ahsoka cried. "Well… maybe just a little…"

Barriss giggled.

"Hey, you think he is too," Ahsoka reminded her, lightly slapping her arm.

Two hours later, Anakin came back with a whole bunch of giant shopping bags.

"Whoa…" Ahsoka said with her jaw on the ground.

"And you thought _we _loved to shop." Barriss muttered, elbowing Ahsoka in the arm.

Ahsoka giggled. "Yeah, really…"

"Where's Bob?" Anakin asked. Not that he cared, but he wondered where he was.

"We… uh… made him leave…" Ahsoka murmured.

"Why?"

"He… spilled your cologne." Ahsoka said, biting her lip.

"WHAT?" Anakin screamed. He ran into his room and saw the broken bottle and the floor soaked in the liquid.

Ahsoka left him alone to deal with that. "I still need to wrap presents." She told Barriss.

"Me too. At least we have a couple more days." Barriss reminded her.

"Yeah, that isn't very much though." Ahsoka pointed out.

"True, true," Barriss agreed.

So they sat there for a while longer just talking, and soon it was time for Barriss to go home for dinner, so Ahsoka said goodbye to her and Barriss left.

Ahsoka and Anakin ate dinner too.

After dinner, Ahsoka decided she wanted to make cupcakes before bed. Totally random. But she did.

So Ahsoka got out the ingredients and decided because of the holiday season she would make peppermint-chocolate cupcakes.

Anakin watched her the whole time, drinking his hot chocolate. It was by this time almost ten p.m., and there they were making cupcakes.

Ahsoka stuck the cupcake pan in the oven and they waited. The little cakes took about twenty minutes to bake, so they watched a Christmas movie while waiting.

Once they were out of the oven, they let them cool for a while.

After they were cooled, it was quarter to eleven. Ahsoka whipped up some vanilla frosting and they frosted the cupcakes together.

"Ahsoka… why are we making cupcakes and it's eleven o'clock?" Anakin asked.

"Because we're bored," Ahsoka said, frosting a cupcake and topping it with candy cane pieces.

"What about _tired_? We should go to bed." Anakin said.

"But we need to finish frosting the cupcakes!" Ahsoka cried.

"Fine." Anakin mumbled.

By the time they were done it was almost eleven forty.

Suddenly they heard the doorbell.

"Who in the galaxy could be here _at this time_?" Anakin exclaimed.

Ahsoka opened the door and found Bob standing there with his bunny pajamas on. "Bob, what are you doing here?" She groaned.

"My master said if he doesn't eat a cupcake right now, he'll die!" Bob whispered worriedly.

"Oh, we'll you're in luck, we just made some cupcakes. Take one." Ahsoka said, handing bob a cupcake.

"THANK YOU!" Bob shrieked.

"Shh! You're gonna wake the whole Temple." Ahsoka hissed.

"Sorry!" Bob whispered. "Bye!"

So Bob left.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bed." He said.

"Me too." Ahsoka said. "'Night, Skyguy!"

"'Night," Anakin replied.

So the two went to bed, awaiting another wonderful day tomorrow.

**Stay tuned for the final Chapter, which will be posted on Christmas! :D**


	8. It Was a Rock

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Jesus Christ is born!**

**I hope you have a merry merry Christmas and enjoy this Christmas gift from me- the last chapter of A Not-So-Normal Christmas! A Not-So-Normal Week 2 will pick up again in the new year, taking place about a week or so after this chapter here.**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Christmas: The nutcracker ballet was performed, Bob is weird, and Anakin and Ahsoka made cupcakes at night.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Christmas: It's finally Christmas! Need i say more?**

**A Not-So-Normal Christmas**

**Chapter 8: It Was a Rock**

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Ahsoka screamed at the top of her lungs. She jumped out of bed and dashed out of her room. She saw all the presents under the tree, ones her master had put and ones she had put.

Anakin came out of his room. "YEAH CHRISTMAS! WOO HOO!" He shrieked.

Ahsoka was bubbling over with excitement. "Merry Christmas, Master!" She cried.

"Merry Christmas, Ahsoka!" Anakin replied.

Ahsoka wouldn't have been able to stop smiling even if she wanted to, which she didn't. "Let's open presents!" She cheered.

"Alright! You wanna go first?" Anakin asked.

"Well, you can if you want to…" Ahsoka replied.

"Nonsense, go ahead." Anakin said.

Ahsoka beamed. "Ok!" She grabbed a present that was labeled "To: Ahsoka, from: Anakin."

She tore off the wrapping. It was a can of wall paint. "IT'S JUST WHAT I WANTED!" She squealed.

"I knew you'd like it," Anakin said.

Ahsoka looked at the color. It was called "boring and lame grey." "And the best color too! I'm going to paint my room with this later."

"Ok. My turn!" Anakin exclaimed. He grabbed a gift that said it was from Ahsoka. It was a book called "How to Make Large Unnecessary Mistakes when Building Playgrounds for Dummies." Anakin gasped. "Just what I needed!"

"Yeah, I know how you love to do that," Ahsoka replied.

"Your turn now." Anakin said.

Ahsoka picked up a gift bag and took out the tissue paper. It was a bag of pickle-flavored coffee. "NO WAY!" She screamed. "This is going to be the best coffee ever!"

Anakin chuckled. "It doesn't sound that good to me."

Ahsoka shrugged. "Well I can't wait to taste it."

Anakin opened his next present. But the wrapping was so pretty he took it off carefully to save it, which annoyed Ahsoka, but he did it anyway.

It was a hotwired battery that chops up wood if you want it to.

"WOW!" Anakin exclaimed. "This is so cool!"

Ahsoka smiled. "I made it myself."

"Really?" Anakin asked.

"No, not really! I bought it from the useless gadgets store." Ahsoka said, and she burst out laughing.

"Very funny." Anakin muttered, rolling his eyes and chuckling.

Ahsoka grabbed her next present and opened it. It was a rock. "YAY! A ROCK!" She cheered.

Anakin grinned. "You like it?"

"I LOVE IT!" She hugged the rock.

Anakin chuckled again and took his next present. It was a rock. "Hey, cool you got me a rock too!"

"Great minds think alike, Skyguy." Ahsoka said, tapping her head with her finger.

Meanwhile…

Obi-Wan had woken up at three a.m. to wrap presents. He was now going around to pass them all out. He put all the presents in a cart and pushed it along.

He knocked on Mace's door. "Master Windu! Merry Christmas!" He said, and handed him a present.

Mace's eyes lit up. "OOOH! YAY!" He tore off the wrapping. It was a rock. "YES! A ROCK!"

Obi-Wan smiled. "See ya later, Mace-y!"

"Did he just call me Mace-y?" Mace wondered aloud.

Obi-Wan went to Kit's quarters next. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He shouted.

Kit beamed. "Merry Christmas, Obi-Wan!"

"Here!" Obi-Wan handed him a present.

"Thanks!" Kit cried. He tore off the wrapping. It was a rock. "OOOOOH GOOIDE! IT'S A ROCK!" Kit screamed.

"Have a very merry Christmas!" Obi-Wan said, then walked away with his cart.

Ki-Adi was next. "Obi-Wan! Merry Christmas!" he said.

"Merry Christmas to you too! Here's a present." Obi-Wan handed him one.

Ki-Adi took off the wrapping. It was a rock. "YES! NOW I CAN ADD IT TO MY COLLECTION OF TWENTY ZILLION ROCKS!" He exclaimed excitedly. He now had twenty zillion and one.

"See ya!" Obi-Wan said, and he went to Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters. "Merry Christmas, Anakin and Ahsoka!"

"Merry Christmas, Master Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka said excitedly. She still couldn't stop smiling.

"Merry Christmas old master!" Anakin said.

"I brought presents for both of you." Obi-Wan said. He gave them each a present.

"Thanks, Master Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks!" Anakin said as well.

Ahsoka opened hers. It was a rock. "YES! NOW I'VE GOT TWO OF 'EM!" She squealed.

"YES!" Anakin cheered after he opened his present. It was a rock. "NOW I HAVE TWO TOO! If that makes sense…"

Obi-Wan beamed. "Have a wonderful Christmas!"

"You too, Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka called as he walked away. "And see you later!"

Obi-Wan waved and went to Yoda's quarters next.

"Merry Christmas, Yoda!" He said. He handed Yoda a present.

It was a rock.

"Yes! Now have friends, my corndogs do! Thank you, Obi-Wan!" Yoda exclaimed, and he closed the door.

Obi-Wan continued to pass out presents to all his friends, and finally came to the one on his list he was most nervous about. Aayla.

_Knock, knock, knock! _"Aayla, are you in there?" Obi-Wan asked.

Aayla opened the door. "What do _you _want?" She asked, frowning.

"I wanted to give you a present and wish you a Merry Christmas." Obi-Wan said. He handed Aayla a present.

Aayla curiously tore off the wrapping.

It was a beautiful red and green crayon. Aayla gasped. "You… got me a crayon to replace the one you took?"

"W-Well, I didn't take your old one. But… I wanted to give you this anyway." Obi-Wan replied.

"That's so sweet, Obi-Wan," Aayla said.

Obi-Wan, embarrassed, scraped his shoe on the ground. "It was nothing…"

Aayla beamed. "Well, have a merry Christmas!"

"You too," Obi-Wan said with a bashful smile. He was pretty sure he was blushing.

Aayla closed her door.

Obi-Wan grinned, absolutely elated, and he ate a candy cane as he delivered the rest of his presents.

Meanwhile… Ahsoka and Anakin had finished opening their presents and where making breakfast.

"I'm gonna make some of the pickle coffee!" Ahsoka said, sticking it in the coffee maker.

"Alright… just don't have too much, ok?" Anakin told her.

"I won't," Ahsoka assured him.

So she made the coffee and as they sat down to eat breakfast, she was eagerly waiting to take a sip.

"I can't wait to try this," Ahsoka said, blowing on the hot coffee to cool it down. She took a long sip. "Mmmmmmm!" She exclaimed. "It's so good!"

"Can I try it?" Anakin asked.

"Sure." Ahsoka handed him the coffee pot and he poured himself some.

Anakin took a sip and immediately spit it out. "EW! GROSS!" He exclaimed.

"You don't like it?" Ahsoka asked.

"NO! It's disgusting!" Anakin cried.

"I think it's delicious!" Ahsoka said.

"Well fine you can have all of it then, it's your Christmas present anyways." Anakin said.

They finished their breakfast. "I'm going to go stop by Barriss's house to give her Christmas present to her." Ahsoka said.

"Alright. Have fun! Padme and Obi-Wan are coming over for dinner later." Anakin told her.

"Ok. See ya later, Skyguy!" Ahsoka said, and she grabbed her present for Barriss and walked to Luminara and Barriss's shared quarters. "Merry Christmas, Barriss!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Ahsoka! Merry Christmas!" Barriss cried, hugging Ahsoka.

"I brought your present!" Ahsoka said, showing Barriss the neatly wrapped gift.

"Thanks! I have yours too." Barriss said.

"Yay! Let's open them." Ahsoka said.

Barriss agreed so they sat on the floor by the tree. Ahsoka told Barriss to open hers first. Barriss nodded and took off the wrapping. "YAY! I've always wanted the complete video tutorial on how to make fake perfume!" Barriss exclaimed, hugging Ahsoka again.

Ahsoka beamed. "My turn!" She opened the present Barriss gave her. It was a rock. "YES! This is the third rock I've gotten today! I LOVE ROCKS!" Ahsoka screamed.

Luminara came in. "Calm down, girls!" She said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, Master." Barriss said, giggling.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, we opened presents this morning, and later we're having Christmas dinner with some friends." Barriss replied.

"Cool, me too! Master Skywalker invited Padme and Obi-Wan." Ahsoka said.

"That's nice. Wow, your master is quite fond of that senator, isn't he?" Barriss commented.

"Yes, it confuses me sometimes." Ahsoka replied.

"Oh well. I hope you have fun! I need to help my master cook Christmas dinner, it takes like, all day." Barriss said.

Ahsoka got up. "Alright. Merry Christmas!" She said, and with one more quick hug, Ahsoka left.

Ahsoka went back to her quarters and found a package. It said "Merry Christmas to Ahsoka" on it. Raising a curious eyebrow, she brought it inside.

"Master, did you order a package?" She asked.

"No…" Anakin trailed off. He looked at the package. "It seems to be for you."

Ahsoka shrugged and opened it. It was a rock. And it was from Bob. There was a letter too. It said, "Dear my sweetest Ahsoka, I really enjoyed performing the ballet with you. Please enjoy this present as a token of my appreciation."

"Awww, that's so nice of him," Ahsoka said, taking the rock. "now I have four!"

Anakin chuckled. "_Sweetest_ Ahsoka? I'd say Bob has a crush on you."

Ahsoka turned deep crimson. "He's just being nice…" She could feel her cheeks were hot with embarrassment.

"Just teasing you, Snips. Wanna help me cook Christmas dinner? We need to start getting things ready." Anakin said.

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "Sure. Let's do it!"

Meanwhile…

Mace was getting ready to go and give his crush, Aayla, a Christmas present. He had picked out the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and wrapped it.

So he walked excitedly to Aayla's quarters and knocked.

"My dear Mace! Merry Christmas!" Aayla said.

"Merry Christmas, Aayla," Mace handed her the present.

Aayla opened it in anticipation. It was a rock. "YOU IDIOT!" She threw the rock at his face.

"Ouch." Mace muttered. He started to cry and ran away.

Kit had been walking by looking at Christmas lights with his monkeys. "Dude, not cool."

"I'M NOT A DUDE!" Aayla shrieked.

"Whatever dude." Kit said with a shrug, and walked away.

"Ugh!" Aayla groaned.

Kit walked along with his monkeys. "And this, my monkeys, is this most horribly decorated house in the whole Jedi Temple." He gestured to Obi-Wan's quarters.

There _used _to be candy canes all over Obi-Wan's door, but now just the tape remained.

"And this is the best house!" Kit said, showing the monkeys Yoda's house. There were red and green colored corndogs all over and everywhere.

Meanwhile, back at Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters…

"Is the ham ready, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked. He was going off a checklist of things that needed to be ready.

"Just need to warm it up when it's time to eat." Ahsoka replied.

"All the other food?" Anakin asked, checking off the ham.

"Check."

"Presents under the tree?"

"Check."

"Are _you _ready, Ahsoka?"

"Double check!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Alright good. They should be here in a couple hours." Anakin said.

"A couple _hours_?" Ahsoka exclaimed. "I'm going to be bored out of my mind!"

"So? Find something to do!" Anakin replied.

"Fine." Ahsoka murmured, so she went to go find something to do.

Later, Padme and Obi-Wan arrived. Obi-Wan had already given Anakin and Ahsoka their gifts that morning, so he just had a gift for Padme (since he didn't want to walk all the way to her apartment).

"Should we open presents now, or after dinner?" Anakin asked.

There was a loud growling sound.

Everyone except Ahsoka looked around to find out what it was.

Ahsoka giggled sheepishly. "That was my stomach… can we eat first?"

Everyone laughed. "Yes, we can eat first." Anakin said.

So they sat around the table and dug into the delicious ham, potatoes, green beans, and everything else Ahsoka and Anakin had prepared. They also had sparkling apple juice to drink.

"So, how has your Christmas been so far?" Padme asked Anakin and Ahsoka.

"It's been great, we got tons of great gifts." Anakin said.

"I got four rocks!" Ahsoka said excitedly.

"That's nice." Padme said with a smile. "How 'bout you, Obi-Wan?"

"Well, I passed out Christmas presents almost all day. It was really fun!" Obi-Wan replied, stuffing a mouthful of food in his mouth.

They all talked and laughed and ate their food, it was very fun.

Finally it was time to open presents. Ahsoka handed Padme hers. "Why don't you open yours first." Ahsoka said.

"Ok!" Padme said. She took off the wrapping. It was a beautiful new wig. "I LOVE IT!" Padme exclaimed, taking off her hat and putting on the wig. Her hair was starting to grow back, but she still preferred to wear wigs for now.

Ahsoka smiled. "Who wants to go next?" She asked.

"Can I go next?" Obi-Wan asked.

They agreed so Obi-Wan chose the present from Anakin and opened it. It was, "How to Paint Walls for Idiots."

Obi-Wan gasped. "This is _just _what I needed! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He exclaimed.

Anakin grinned. "You're welcome."

Next they decided Ahsoka could open hers from Padme. It was a rock. "YES! I'VE GOT FIVE NOW!" Ahsoka cheered, and she hopped up from her place on the floor and danced around, cheering about her new rock.

Anakin was next, and he opened his from Padme. It was a rock and roll music CD. "Yes! Slimy Fish rocks!" He cried.

"EW! You got rocks with slimy fish on them? GROSS!" Ahsoka shrieked, shuddering.

"No, I was saying it rocks, you know like it's awesome." Anakin said.

"Oh. That kind of rocks." Ahsoka said in understanding.

Padme next opened her present from Anakin. It was a rock. "Aw, thanks, Ani…" She said.

"You're welcome!" Anakin said with a grin.

Obi-Wan now opened the present from Ahsoka. It was a rock. "YES! NOW I HAVE A ROCK OF MY OWN!" He grabbed Ahsoka and hugged her so tight she thought she was going to die.

"Obi-Wan, let me go!" Ahsoka choked out.

"Oh, sorry." Obi-Wan let go of her.

Ahsoka took deep breaths. "At least _you _let go when people tell you to." She said, glaring at Anakin.

Anakin whistled sheepishly.

Padme now opened her present from Obi-Wan. It was a rock. "Oh… another rock…"

Then the last one to open was Obi-Wan, who had his gift from Padme. It was a gift card to the local department store. "YAY! Now I can go and buy candy canes!"

Ahsoka timidly spoke up. "Um, Obi-Wan? After Christmas they're not going to sell candy canes anymore."

"WHAT?" Obi-Wan screamed. Then he calmed down. "I guess I'll just buy some other candy with it then."

"Ok." Ahsoka said.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Oh, hey, I just remembered something!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "I'm going to a thing tonight, it's going to be really fun!"

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know, but I know we're supposed to bring any rocks we have." Obi-Wan said.

"Alright… can we come too?" Anakin asked.

"Yes! It's for everyone! I planned it myself." Obi-Wan said.

"So you just remembered it, but _you _planned it?" Ahsoka asked with her jaw on the ground.

"Errr yeah." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Well, let's go!"

So they all got into their warm coats and gloves and hats and scarves and boots, and they went outside with all their rocks.

There was a huge Christmas tree, and everyone was placing their rocks around the tree.

"What are they _doing_?" Ahsoka whispered to Obi-Wan.

"Oh, this is what I scheduled. Everyone puts all their rocks around the Christmas tree." Obi-Wan explained.

Ahsoka was silent for ten seconds. "Why…?"

"Well, ya know that song, it goes, 'rocks around the Christmas tree,'" Obi-Wan sung.

"Obi-Wan, it's _rockin' _not _rocks_." Ahsoka corrected him.

"No, it's rocks! So I invited everyone to come and put their rocks around the Christmas tree." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, ok… IT SOUNDS LIKE FUN!" Ahsoka shrieked, and she ran up to the tree and put her rocks down.

They all stood around singing "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" and dancing.

But suddenly, Obi-Wan said, "Hey guys… there aren't enough rocks around the tree."

Everyone gasped.

Then some random dude in the back shouted, "but wait! Ki-Adi's not here!"

And as if on cue, a giant bulldozer backed up and dumped a humongous pile of rocks on the tree. It completely covered the tree and made rocks go everywhere.

Ki-Adi stuck his head out the window of the truck. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!"

And everyone stared in shock.

It was a wonderful Christmas.

The End

**Merry Christmas again and see you all in 2011! :D**


End file.
